


We'll Always Have Paris

by Fairheads, Liz_87



Category: Casualty (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:33:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 21,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27700745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fairheads/pseuds/Fairheads, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liz_87/pseuds/Liz_87
Summary: Sequel to The Perfect Day Off. Chuffy take a mini break to the city of love.
Relationships: Lisa "Duffy" Duffin/Charlie Fairhead
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

Duffy was over-brimming with excitement as they made their way through the station to catch their train to London and then onto Paris. It had taken some organising but now they were on their way.

Charlie laughed as he watched her looking around excitedly. “I love how happy you are about this.” He leaned in to give her a kiss on the cheek.

"You don't think I'm silly?"

He pulled away, “Why would I think that?”

"That's what Andrew said when I suggested it to him." She mumbled, recalling her last attempt to arrange a trip to Paris many years ago now.

He reached for her hand and leant in to kiss her cheek. “Good job I’m not him then!” He whispered into her ear.

She smiled gasping excitedly as their train to London was announced.

He kept laughing at her excited reactions to everything. “Let’s go find our seats!”

Once on the platform they headed towards the front of the train. "Hang on, that's first class..." Duffy remarked, her eyebrows knitted in confusion.

“I thought we should travel in style,” Charlie explained, moving their suitcases behind him.

"Ooh!" She giggled.

"Really?!"

He nodded, “The best, no less.”

As the train pulled out of the station someone came over to take their order.

Charlie smiled as Duffy looked wide eyed at the menu.

"Is this for real..?" She whispered.

He laughed, “Fancy some champagne and strawberries?”

"Please!" She replied with childlike glee.

Charlie ordered from the waiter and when he had gone, he reached for Duffy’s hand. “It’s for real!”

She laced her fingers through his and rested her head on his shoulder.

“You deserve it...” He reminded her.

"I feel like a princess!" She giggled as their order was brought to them.

He grinned, pouring her some wine.

"I could get used to this."

“Me too!” He settled back into the huge chair.

"Are we booked first class on the Eurostar too?"

“Maybe...” He blushed.

"I can't wait!" She was like a child at Christmas.

He smiled widely, “I’ve never seen you so excited!”

"I've been looking forward to this trip ever since you suggested it."

“I love it.”

"I love you." She smiled.

She always seemed to surprise him when she said that, he caught her gaze. “I love you more.”

"Not possible!" She giggled.

He shook his head. “So have you figured out what we might be doing?”

"We're going to Paris..." She replied, her eyebrow raised in mild confusion.

He laughed, “When we are there...”

"I'm guessing you have some surprises up your sleeve."

Charlie grinned mischievously.

"You're a bad man..!" She giggled.

“What? For organising my lovely lady a surprise trip?”

"For teasing me and not telling me what we're going to be doing."

“I thought you liked surprises?” He teased.

"I do..."

“I promise you, you’ll like them. I just want to make it special.”

"I know I will." She smiled.

The train steward arrived back with their champagne and began to open it. “Special occasion?” He asked, looking at Duffy.

"I've never been to Paris so my husband decided to rectify that." She smiled.

“Ahh...” He smiled at them both. “I hope you have a lovely time, apparently Paris is the city of love!” He winked at Duffy.

"So I'm told..!" Duffy blushed, giggling girlishly.

After the steward had finished pouring them some champagne, he left them to it.

"These bubbles are going to go to my head..!"

“Uhoh.... Does that mean I’m going to have to carry you?”

Duffy giggled mischievously.

“How about some strawberries?” He suggested, passing her the punnet.

"Ooh yes!" She grabbed a couple and bit into the first, juice dribbling everywhere.

“Messy...” He raised his eyebrows.

"Maybe you should help me clean up..?"

He leant forward and wiped the juice with his two fingers.

Before he had chance to move she tilted her head to lick the juice from his fingertips.

He couldn’t take his eyes off her.

She moved her tongue slowly over his skin.

“Duffy!” He whispered.

She moved back slightly, licking her lips and grinning wickedly at him.

He shook his head, smirking at her.

"You enjoying the strawberries?"

“Very nice!” He winked.

"Very juicy."

“Hmm” Charlie replied, shifting in his seat slightly.

"You ok?" She asked, edging closer.

“I’m good,” He smiled, wrapping his one arm around her.

"You're antsy..." She smiled, her hand creeping into his lap.

“You’re very distracting...” He shifted again.

"You're so easy to distract..." Her hand inched closer.

“Duffy! There are people over there!” He warned quietly.

She giggled mischievously, gave him a quick squeeze through his trousers and then went back to her champagne.

He shook his head and smiled at her indulgently, his hand gently tickling her lower back.

She giggled softly.

“How was work?” Duffy had been on the late shift, Charlie had swapped so he had time to finish organising some of their trip.

"Quieter than I was expecting." She smiled.

“Good, was everyone okay?”

"I left the department in one piece..!" She teased.

“I have no doubt that you did!” He grinned. “Sorry.” He hadn’t meant it to come across like he didn’t trust her, he knew the department would be in safe hands.

"I can't guarantee that Jacob isn't running it ragged whilst we're away but it was fine when I left..!" She giggled.

“I’m sure it will be okay...” Charlie said aloud, almost trying to convince himself.

"They're a good team..." She reminded him pointedly.

“I know. Anyway, enough about work, we’re on holiday!”

"That's a very sensible idea!"

“Work chat is banned.” He laughed.

"This is the downside of working and living together isn't it?" She chuckled.

“Yes, but I think we’re getting the balance a bit better?”

"I think so. We actually see each other more these days."

“I’m enjoying our quality time.”

"So am I."

“I’m glad,” He squeezed her hand.

The rest of the train journey across the south of the country continued in much the same way until, finally, they arrived into London.

They had enough time to get a drink at St Pancras station before boarding the Eurostar to Paris.

"Is this an attempt to counteract the champagne?" Duffy giggled, holding up her coffee cup.

“Just looking after you... There might be more on the next train...”

"You know how I like champagne..!"

“Then we shall have some more!”

"You're just trying to get me drunk so you can have your wicked way with me in the city of love!" She giggled.

“They’d be nothing in it for you, would there?” He teased.

"No, not at all..!" She laughed.

“Don’t need to bother then...” He grinned.

"You still will though..." She smirked.

“You make it sound like I’m constantly pawing at you, must I remind you, that you seemed pretty keen on the train back there...” he smirked back.

"Another couple of these..." She held up the glass of champagne she'd been given when they'd arrived in first class. "...and you could be in for quite the treat..!" She giggled.

“Oh yeah!?” He grinned, his eyebrows wiggling.

She swallowed the rest of the glassful. "How about you get me another and we can test that theory..?"

“Shall we wait a bit, we have a few hours on here?”

"Are you doubting my ability to hold my alcohol?" She giggled.

“Maybe... A train toilet doesn’t sound as appealing as a five star hotel bedroom.”

"I suppose you've got a point..."

He reached for her hand, “Good things come to those who wait?”

He laughed, settling down next to her. “Was everything okay with Peter yesterday?” Charlie had been dying to ask, after overhearing their conversation.

"Just a minor marital disagreement."

“You sure?”

"I suggested it might be a better idea to talk to his wife. That he's a bit old now to be getting mummy to sort things out for him."

“Probably best. It’s not like him is it..? I hope they’re okay.”

"I'm sure it'll all blow over."

Charlie nodded.

"That reminds me, you'll never guess who I got a text from just before we left home..."

“Hmm... Go on, tell me!”

"Jake. Turns out he's actually still alive and remembered that I'm his mum for the first time in goodness knows how long..!" She grumbled good-naturedly.

He wrapped his arm around her shoulders, he knew this was a sore point for her, despite her good-naturedness of her tone. “Oh yeah, what did he have to say?”

"Apparently Thailand is amazing."

“Did you reply?”

"I told him that we were going to be in Paris for the next few days."

“Did you get a response?”

"He said not to get ourselves arrested for indecent behaviour..!"

Charlie laughed, “How have we got this reputation?”

"How indeed?" She chuckled.

“When’s he due home?”

"Next month but we'll see."

“You’re not convinced?”

"It wouldn't be the first time he's not come back when he said he was going to."

Charlie read between the lines and remained silent, he rubbed her back gently.

She sighed, resting her head on his shoulder.

He turned to kiss her head, “I know.”

"Is it too much to ask that he comes to visit me every once in a while?"

“No, it’s not.” Charlie agreed.

"At least Paul calls once a week."

“I know... I’m sorry.”

"Oh listen to me moaning!" She shook herself. "We're supposed to be enjoying our holiday!"

“It’s okay! I like to know how you’re feeling.” He reassured her.

"It means a lot that you care." She smiled.

“I’ll always care, if it’s important to you, it’s important to me.”

"You're gunna make me go all mushy and start crying if you keep going!" She giggled, blushing.

“You can be mushy and cry if you want,” He smiled, pulling her into a hug.

"People will start staring and think I'm a weepy drunk!" She chuckled softly.

“Let them stare,” He smiled.

"I'll be OK."

“Why don’t we invite them all for Christmas?”

"That would be lovely. All four boys together with us." She smiled.

“I’ll see what I can do.” He smiled.

"You're very good at making my dreams come true."

“Because you already made all mine come true.”

"I did?"

“Well it took us a long time to get to this point... I never thought it would happen, but it was my dream.”

"Our dream came true, destiny finally found its way."

“We just took a long route.”

She booped her nose against his as they grinned like idiots at each other.

He settled back in his chair, feeling sleepy after all of the champagne.

"They'll let us know when we're nearly there right..?" Duffy mumbled as she closed her eyes.

“Uh-huh.” He replied softly, as she snuggled into him.

"Love you."

He rested his chin on her head, too tired to reply.

She snored softly, her cheek resting against his chest, the rhythm of his heartbeat soothing her.

Two hours passed and Charlie began to wake, he noticed the information screen said they were ten minutes away. “Duffy?” He whispered, rubbing her back.

"Nurgh, don't want to go to work..!" She grumbled, her eyes still closed.

He ran his fingers through her hair gently, “We don’t have work for the next few days... Remember..?”

Her eyes fluttered open. "Oh..." She yawned, stretching, a little moan escaping her lips.

“We’re nearly there love.” He smiled, reaching for his coat.

"That went quickly."

“You snored for most of it!” He laughed.

"I don't snore!"

He raised his eyebrow... “Cute, ladylike snores.”

"I blame the champagne..!"

“Sure!” He teased.

"I only snore when I've been drinking..." She retorted without thinking it through.

“You admitted it!”

"What?!"

“You snore!” He laughed, reaching to get their bags.

"I don't!"

“When you’ve been drinking!”

"You're worse!" She retorted, giggling.

“Probably!” He grinned, reaching for her hand as the train pulled into the Gare du Nord station in the centre of Paris.

Duffy's eyes went wide as she stepped off the train and gazed around.

“Shall we get a taxi to the hotel and then have a wander around?” Charlie suggested.

"Perfect."

It was only a five minute journey to the hotel, an impressive five star.

"We're staying here?!" Duffy gasped.

Charlie nodded and watched as she became flustered, trying to get out of the car quickly and untangle her handbag.

She stumbled slightly, her heels and the alcohol in her system conspiring against her.

Charlie paid the taxi driver and was grateful when a baggage porter came to take their bags inside so that he was able to help Duffy with hers.

She couldn't get her head around how posh the place was.

“Coming inside?” He smiled, as she seemed to stall at the entrance.

"Am I still dreaming?"

“Nope, come on...” He reached for her hand. The lobby was a huge, extravagant affair with a chandelier hanging from the ceiling and a jazz pianist playing in the corner.

She followed him, in a daze.

Charlie checked them in and when he had finished, found her just shaking her head, speechless. Inside the lift, “Is it too much?” He whispered, suddenly anxious about his decision and her silence.

"I... I... Wow!"

He looked at her, hoping she might add some more words.

"I just hope I know which knife and fork to use."

“Floor seven, thats us...” He announced as the lift pinged.

"This is unreal..!" Her eyes remained as wide as saucers.

He unlocked the door to their room and opened it, their bags were already inside. It was the biggest room either of them had ever seen, with a floor to ceiling window beyond a king size bed.

"This is bigger than the entire flat I grew up in!" Duffy gasped.

Shutting the door behind them, Charlie stepped towards her. She was stood still, playing with her hands. He noticed she looked flustered, almost as if she might cry. “It’s okay.” He held her.

She lent back against him.

“Trust me. We’re going to have a magical time here, just you wait.” He reassured her, whilst stroking her back with his fingers.

"We will."

Charlie followed her to the window, and wrapped his arms around her waist as she looked at the view.

"How did you manage to get us a room here?" She gasped. It was beyond even her wildest dreams!

“You deserve it, don’t worry, I got us a great deal.”

"Did one of the suits owe you a favour?" She giggled, starting to slowly relax.

He smirked, “Might have been a little favour...”

"All those late shift finishes are finally paying off..!"

“Exactly.” He rested his head on her shoulder, kissing her neck gently.

"They owe us big time." She smiled, stretching her neck to give him better access.

He continued to kiss her neck, as his hand ran up her other side.

She sighed contentedly, looking out over the stunning view of Paris that their suite window afforded.

“I might go and get freshened up, if you want to go for that walk?”

“Of course.” He grinned, stepping away from her.

"I think I'll have a quick shower and change my clothes before we go out." She smiled.

“Yeah, I’d like to do the same. Want to go first?”

"Thank you." She smiled. He was always such a gentleman.

Charlie smiled and returned to the window.

Entering the bathroom Duffy let out an excited squeal.

“You okay?” Charlie turned to face the door.

"Come look!"

He went over to the door, pushing it open slowly.

She swung her arms around, gesturing to the room. "Have you ever seen a bathroom this posh?!" She gasped, giggling.

“Wow!” He exclaimed, his eyes running around the luxurious bathtub, shower and toilet. There were copious amounts of expensive looking lotions and potions on the side, with a huge mirror.

"I think we may need to consider redecorating when we get home..!" She giggled as she began to undress for her shower.

He laughed, turning his back to walk into the main room.

"You can stay you know..!" She threw over her shoulder.

He paused, glancing back at her. “Thought you might be quicker without me around...”

"Its you that takes longer in the shower when you know I'm there not the other way around." She teased.

“I can slow you down too...” He joked.

"Go on then, do your worst..!" She challenged as she removed the last of her clothes and stepped into the shower.

Charlie was torn, he wanted to follow her but he also wanted to go for the walk. He walked towards the shower. “Duffy...”

"Mmhmm..?" She sighed as she stepped into the stream of warm water.

“I’m trying to be good...”

"Well that's boring..!" She giggled mischievously.

“I just thought you wanted to get a coffee and a walk and if I get in there, that’s not going to be happening...”

"I suppose you're right..!" She grumbled playfully.

He didn’t move, he was almost stuck to the spot.

Thinking he'd gone she began to shower, humming softly to herself.

He watched for a few moments before slipping back into the bedroom. He lay on the bed, pushing the towel animals and chocolates out of the way.

It wasn't long before she joined him in the bedroom, a big fluffy towel wrapped around herself.

“Hey,” Charlie smiled. “My turn?”

"All yours." She smiled.

He got up and walked past her, “You smell incredible!”

"Thought I'd make the most of the facilities." She grinned.

“Why not!?” He grinned, walking into the bathroom and shutting, but not locking, the door.

She sat on the bed, lounging back against the pillows.

Charlie showered quickly, before wrapping a towel around himself. “Best shower ever hey!”

"Absolutely!"

He walked over to their suitcase, opening it and looking inside.

"Can you pass me the yellow dress?"

“Sure,” He pulled out a shirt for himself and passed her the dress.

"Thanks." She'd already gotten clean underwear out of the other bag.

Charlie got dressed and went to sit on the chair by the window.

Duffy dressed and refreshed her make up.

“You know I wanted to right?”

"Wanted to what?"

“In the shower... I don’t want you to think I didn’t want to.”

"I know that. It'll be worth it later." She smiled, slipping her arms around his shoulders.

He moved her so she was sitting in his lap. “Ready to explore?”

"In a minute." She smiled, snuggling into him.

“You look beautiful.”

"I decided to treat myself to a few new bits and bobs."

He ran his fingers over her dress covered legs, “Good!”

"That's not to say I won't treat myself to more now we're here..!"

“Oh I’m not sure shopping is on the agenda...” He teased.

"You bring me to a hotel a stone's throw from one of the biggest shopping streets in Europe and you're not planning to take me shopping..?" She pouted playfully.

“Nope, we have far more exciting things to be doing!”

"But shopping can be exciting..!"

“We can go shopping,” He relented.

"You're the best!" She giggled, kissing him exuberantly.

“Anything for you,” He laughed.

"Shall we go for that walk now?"

“Sounds like a plan.” He adjusted his trousers as he stood up, before popping a map and his wallet into his pocket.

"I'll just get my handbag."

Charlie waited for her, as she transferred some things into her bag.

She took their passports out and locked them in the safe next to the bed.

He watched and waited by the door, it was a running joke between them that she always said she was ready to go and then found many little things to do before she really was.

"Phone, door keys, purse, anything else..?" She mumbled to herself as she rifled through her handbag.

He smirked as he watched her. “Husband?”

She looked up, blushing, she hadn't realised she had been talking out loud.

He winked at her.

"OK, we can go now." She chuckled.

He held out his hand and soon they were making their way out into the crisp Paris air.

"I'm so glad we came. It's so beautiful here."

“I’m glad I’m here with you.”

"So where shall we explore first?"

“Well apparently there’s this little square not far away, thought we could get that coffee?”

"Sounds perfect."

He managed to find it fairly easily.

"How did you discover this place?" She asked as they entered the square, it was a little off the beaten track so not especially busy.

“I’ve been doing a bit of research...”

"I'm impressed."

“Wanted it to be perfect.”

"It is perfect."

They spent a few hours soaking up the atmosphere and exploring some of the immediate area.

There was so many little side streets and alleyways.

Duffy was delighted to find some small boutique stalls and Charlie found the Parisienne way of life fascinating.

Charlie had tried his best to feign interest in the items his wife was showing him but he was more enraptured by her boundless enthusiasm.

“Go for it, the scarf looks great!” He insisted, smiling.

"This one or this one though?" She held a scarf in each hand.

He pointed absentmindedly at the blue scarf on the left. “Blue is your colour.”

"Um... OK..." She tilted her head, smiling indulgently at him, it was clear that his mind was somewhere else entirely.

Charlie pulled out his credit card from his wallet, passing it to her.

"Ooh!" She giggled mischievously as she took the card from him. "I might just get both now..!"

He raised his eyebrows, that wasn’t quite what he'd meant!

She handed the scarves and the card over to the man behind the counter.

Charlie waited by the door.

After a few moments Duffy joined him. She handed back the credit card. "I got you a little something too as a treat." She smiled.

“Oh yeah?” He asked quizzically, not remembering seeing anything in that shop.

"I'll show you when we get back." She slipped her arm through his.

“What do you fancy doing now?” He asked, enjoying walking with her arm in his.

"I don't mind."

“Have you had enough shops?”

"For the moment..." She giggled lightly.

“Do you fancy some food? A walk along the river? Or back to the hotel?”

"I'm getting a little peckish. How about we drop off our shopping at the hotel and then head out for dinner and a walk by the river?"

“That sounds like a good plan, all three in one!” He chuckled.

"Let's go..!" She giggled, turning to lead him back to the hotel.


	2. Chapter 2

It didn't take long to nip back to the hotel so Charlie and Duffy were soon back out on the street.

“I read about this restaurant, overlooking the water... Maybe we could try there?”

"Lead the way..." She smiled.

Their hands found themselves intertwined, as they walked along the River Seine. Approaching a restaurant, with twinkly candle lights, Charlie announced that this was the one.

"Its beautiful." She smiled, gazing up at the restaurant.

A waiter came over and in very broken French, Charlie managed to get them a table, overlooking the water.

Duffy was clearly impressed by her husband's efforts.

He reached for her hand across the table, being careful not to knock the candle in the middle of them.

She intertwined her fingers with his.

“Are you having a nice time?”

"The best time."

He couldn’t take his eyes of her, she looked even more beautiful in the candlelight.

"So do you think between us we'll be able to understand the menu?" She giggled.

“Let’s hope so!” He smiled, as the waiter brought over some menus along with some wine.

"Right, let's give this a go..." She took hold of the menu and opened it.

Charlie reached into his pocket for his glasses, they didn’t help much as the menu was entirely in French.

"I'm glad to see you're finally accepting wearing those."

“I know... This old man decided he needed them after all...”

"I happen to think they rather suit you. They give you a very distinguished air." She grinned.

“I’m glad you think so, I just think they make me look like an old man! But I guess I am...”

"Yes but you're my old man."

“True!” He grinned. “So what do you fancy?”

"Erm... I think that's cheese something..." She pointed to an item on the menu.

“Worth a try. With salad? And potatoes?”

"Sure why not?" She giggled. "If I don't like it then you can eat it."

“Human dustbin?”

"I've seen what you call a healthy balanced diet Charlie Fairhead..!"

“Hey, I’ve been eating all that rabbit food you made me!”

"Lentils are not rabbit food!" She retorted playfully.

“I’ve been doing very well.”

"You have, you're a lot healthier than I've seen you look in years."

“I’m trying. Don’t want you to trade me in for a younger model!”

"Younger men are too much like hard work!" She laughed.

“Good to know!” He laughed.

"So what are you going to order?"

“Same as you!” He laughed.

"Let's hope it's something we both like then..!" She chuckled.

“It will be a nice surprise!"

"Here's hoping!" She giggled as they signalled the waiter back over.

Charlie smirked as Duffy ordered in French.

Duffy cringed as the waiter left. "I hope he understood what I meant."

“Wonder what we’ll end up with!”

"I wonder."

Charlie gazed out over the water.

Duffy slipped off her shoes and rested her feet in his lap.

He rested his hands on her feet, still looking out at the boats.

"Its such a beautiful place."

“It really is and I’m here with a beautiful woman!”

She blushed, smiling across the table at him.

“You’re so shy sometimes!”

"I don't mean to be, it's just..."

“What?” He encouraged her to go on.

"It still blows my mind, the thought of you and me."

“In what way?”

"I spent so long desperate for you to notice me."

“I noticed you...”

"I didn’t think I was your type."

“I didn’t want to take advantage of you.”

"Aren't you the gentleman?" She teased gently.

"I try my best..."

"You always have been to me." She replied, her tone more serious.

“I hope I have!”

The waiter returned with their meals.

“Looks good!” Charlie commented, tucking in.

"Seems my French is better than I thought!"

“It sure is!” They enjoyed their meal together.

Once they'd finished the main course Duffy looked over the menu once more. "Shall we chance it with pudding?"

“Sure, I think we might be better at deciphering those!”

"I know the French for chocolate which is a start..!"

“Oui, oui!”

Duffy giggled loudly as she looked at the menu.

The waiter suddenly appeared and Charlie raised his eyebrows at Duffy. “You choose.”

She quickly explained what they'd like to the waiter.

Charlie watched her intently.

"Let's see if lightening strikes twice." She giggled as the waiter walked away.

“I believe in you!” Charlie giggled.

"Someone has to." She grinned.

“So what do you want to do after this?”

"We could go for a walk along the river."

“Okay...”

"Was there something you wanted to do instead?"

“No, that sounds good. Be good to walk off some of the food.”

"Shame its not possible to walk off the booze..!" She giggled.

“You feeling tipsy again?”

"A little."

“Better sober you up before we go back then hey!”

"All that champagne from earlier has settled in my bloodstream."

“Is that a good thing?”

"So long as I don't add any more to it." She giggled.

“I’ll look after you,” He reassured her.

"I know you will." She smiled.

“I’m looking forward to getting back to the room...” He whispered.

"I've been looking forward to that all day..!" She grinned mischievously.

“You have?” He took in what she was saying.

"You were the one that turned down the idea of a quickie on the train, I was more than up for the idea." She smirked.

“You were? Damn! I’ve been too sensible today, haven’t I!?”

"It was quite amusing watching you be a totally oblivious gentleman..!" She giggled.

“Boring and sensible more like, I don’t know what you see in me sometimes!”

"I see a kind and loving gentleman who knows me better than I know myself yet still loves me regardless."

Charlie stared at her, reaching for her hand and nodding.

She squeezed his hand.

“I guess I wanted us to have some time, life is always so busy. I thought we could enjoy the room, have a lie in...”

"That sounds perfect."

“I’ll try to make it worth the wait...” He grinned.

"I'm sure you will."

Their dessert soon arrived, with an extravagant firework on it and two spoons.

"Well, apparently I know the French for firework..!" Duffy giggled.

“Blimey!” Charlie leaned away from the table slightly.

"I was not expecting that!"

“How do you make it stop?” He laughed.

"I don't know!" She cringed, giggling.

“Should you blow it?”

Duffy let out a loud laugh in response.

“The firework!”

"Maybe it'll just fizzle out..?"

The firework let out a few final fizzes before extinguishing itself.

"You can take it out." Duffy remarked.

“Oh I can, can I?” He laughed, pulling it out and burning his fingers in the process. “Fuck! That’s hot!”

She laughed at him, shaking her head indulgently at him.

“I think you need to feed me some dessert for that!”

She picked up the spoon, scooped some of the cake onto it and held it out towards him.

He leant forward, taking the spoon in his mouth.

Their eyes locked as he ate the food.

“Mmm, so good!” He commented.

"My turn." She grabbed another scoop.

“Let me...” He took the spoon from her.

She opened her mouth expectantly.

He raised his eyebrows, as he put some of the dessert onto the spoon and raised it to her mouth.

She took the food into her mouth, slowly sliding it around with her tongue.

Charlie pulled the spoon away, watching her reaction.

She closed her eyes, savouring the taste, sighing contentedly.

“Good?”

"Very..!" She grinned.

He passed her the spoon, “Fill your boots!”

Her eyes sparkled with mischief as she opened them and grasped the spoon.

He watched as she devoured some more of the cake.

She sighed once more, enjoying the cake immensely.

“Any for me?” Charlie smirked.

"If you ask nicely..."

“Pretty please?” He tried.

Duffy made a big show of considering his request, taking another mouthful for herself as she did so.

“Oi cheeky! Am I getting some of that?”

"I suppose so..!" She giggled.

“You’re such a tease!” He grinned.

She stuck out her tongue and slowly edged the spoon closer to him.

He shook his head at her, leaning forward to reach the spoon.

"You don't want it?" She smirked, referring to his head shake, and turned the spoon back towards herself.

“You’re one mean woman!”

"Fine..!" She rolled her eyes dramatically and held the spoon to his lips.

“Thank you,” He mumbled with the cake finally in his mouth.

"Its so good, we should come here again."

“There’s always tomorrow... Or the next day...” He smiled.

"Can't we just stay here forever..?" She mused dreamily.

“What, in this restaurant?”

"No, in Paris..!" She shook her head indulgently at him.

“Oh, me too, it’s been a perfect start hasn’t it?”

She smiled in agreement, reaching out to squeeze his hand across the table.

“Ready to take that wander?”

She nodded, reaching down to grab her handbag from under her chair.

Charlie fixed the bill with the waiting staff and returned to where Duffy was waiting.

She put her coat back on and wrapped one of the new scarves around her neck.

“You look lovely,” He smiled, kissing her cheek.

"The other one will go perfectly with the outfit I have planned for tomorrow."

“Very coordinated!”

She grinned, slipping her arm through his.

“Slow walk back?” He suggested.

She made a noise of agreement and they headed back onto the street.

It was busier now it was evening, people hurried past as they meandered along the river.

"Where did they all come from?!"

“This is obviously when the Parisiennes go out out.” He laughed.

"Do you think they know we're tourists?" She whispered, leaning in closer.

“The English might give it away...” He laughed, wrapping his arm around her.

She pulled a face at him before settling into his shoulder.

It didn’t take long before they were opposite the hotel.

Duffy still couldn't quite wrap her head around the fact that they were really staying there.

“Ready to go inside?”

"Yeh, I know it's still early but I'm about ready for my bed."

They walked up the steps to the main entrance.

"Bonsoir monsieur et madame." The receptionist greeted them.

“Bonsoir,” They echoed, smiling at the receptionist as they headed to the lift.

"I'm not used to that, makes a nice change from being yelled at or vomited on..!" Duffy chuckled softly.

“Very true!” Charlie stepped towards her as they entered the lift.

"Why do these lifts always have so many mirrors..?" Duffy grumbled good-naturedly.

“You look gorgeous!” He whispered, tucking her hair back.

She smiled softly at him.

The lift dinged, “This is us.”

She gave him a quick kiss before the doors opened.

After using the keycard to open their hotel room, Charlie held the door open for her.

"Merci monsieur!" She giggled.

He laughed, putting the card in the holder behind the door.

Duffy kicked off her shoes and hung up her coat and scarf.

Charlie stepped over to stand in front of her.

"That's better!" Duffy sighed, twisting and stretching her feet.

“Sore feet?” He asked tenderly.

"Tired feet." She smiled.

He pulled her into a hug, “Then we'll just let them rest.”

"Yes let's."

He lead her to the bed.

She let out an audible sigh as the sank into the mattress.

Charlie lay down next to her.

"Thank you for bringing me to Paris." She smiled.

“Thank you for coming with me!”

"Its been everything I dreamed it would be so far."

He propped himself up on his arm, lying on his side facing her.

"I could get used to this kind of luxury."

“Me too!” He grinned, bopping her on the nose.

"Not sure we can afford it longterm on NHS salaries though..." She chuckled.

“A special treat every now and then..?”

"Now that's a very good idea!"

His fingers reached out to rearrange her necklace, brushing her neck accidentally as he did so.

She smiled, his fingertips tickling her skin slightly.

“I love your dress,” He complimented, returning his fingers to run along the neckline of the dress.

"Thanks. It was in the sale."

“I like how it hugs your curves.” He grinned, his hand moving to run over her hip.

"I'd had my eye on it for a while but couldn't justify the full price. Then I happened to pop into the shop the other day and saw it was on sale."

“Bargain!” He commented.

"Absolutely!" She grinned.

He leant in to kiss her.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, keeping him close.

He pulled her waist towards his, as he continued to kiss her.

She moaned softly into his mouth.

“You like that?” He whispered, moving slightly away from her.

"Mmm..." She whimpered as he moved.

He smiled at her, wide eyed, leaning in to kiss her again slowly.

She entwined her legs with his.

He pulled her bum closer to him. Moving one hand higher, he played with the zip of her dress. “Can I?” He asked tentatively, kissing her again.

"I was hoping you might..!" She giggled.

He unzipped her dress, moving it over her shoulders and down over her hips.

They continued to kiss as he undressed her.

He removed his own shirt and trousers. “Bit warm myself!” He giggled.

"We must have left the heating on..!" She replied mischievously.

“I was thinking you just had that effect on me!”

"Could be that too..."

He lay down next to her again, his eyes running over her.

"Seen something you like..?" She joked.

He nodded, smirking mischievously.

She moaned softly as he began to kiss her neck once more.

His hands explored her body, his fingers running over her skin lightly.

She smiled, he was right - it was worth waiting til they could indulge themselves at leisure.

He seemed to read her mind, “I just wanted us to take our time.”

"No fear of getting busted."

“Exactly.”

"Though that can be fun too..."

“I know, sorry...”

"Maybe something for the journey home..?" She giggled.

“Maybe...” He laughed, his fingers gently touching the exposed parts of her breasts.

Her breathing quickened slightly.

He slipped his fingers inside her bra, watching her as he did so.

Her back arched slightly towards his hand, her pupils dilating.

Moving closer, he kissed her neck as he reached around and undid her bra, his fingertips brushing over her nipples.

Her hands slid down his chest.

He moved back so he could watch her, his hands caressing her breasts.

She rolled onto her back so his hands could roam more freely.

He moved closer to her, running his hands over her, one of them moving lower across her tummy.

Her legs parted slightly in anticipation.

He watched her, as his hand slipped into the waistband of her knickers.

She moaned, encouraging him to continue.

Her eyes were wide, it looked like they were pleading with him. He nodded, settled himself next to her, and moved his fingers into her knickers.

She nudged herself against his fingers.

He stroked her gently, watching her moan and pull his mouth to hers.

Their tongues dueled as their passions continued to rise.

He pulled her knickers off, wanting nothing to get in the way.

She moaned as his fingers slid inside her.

“I can tell you’ve wanted me to do this all day...”

"Mmhmm..!" She replied, her eyes hooded.

He added his thumb to her clit, causing her to moan more loudly.

It was just what she needed.

He bent his head to lick around her nipple, his fingers working their magic.

Her skin flushed and she panted breathlessly.

He kissed a trail down her tummy, before moving his thumb and using his tongue instead, his fingers moving inside her.

"Oh shit..!" She gasped.

She held onto his shoulders tightly as he continued.

"Fuck! Charlie!"

He didn’t stop until she’d come, and then looked up at her grinning.

"You look pleased with yourself..!" She giggled after she'd gotten her breath back.

“I like making you come and it was so easy today!”

"You made me wait long enough..!" She teased.

“Worth the wait!” He laughed.

"It was yes."

“I haven’t finished yet...”

"I'm glad to hear that!"

Before she had time to think, he resumed the same actions as before.

She gasped, he'd taken her by surprise but it was a good surprise!

It didn’t take her long to reach her peak for the second time, swearing and moaning.

"So worth it!" She gasped.

He removed his boxers and lay between her legs, kissing her.

She ran her hand down his back til she reached his bum, giving it a squeeze.

He groaned softly, thrusting against her as they kissed.

She moved her legs up, tilting her hips into him.

He held himself as he entered her, she gasped.

They held each other for several moments.

“You okay?” He whispered, kissing her neck.

"More than OK."

He began to thrust, she still flinched a little which was disconcerting, but he was gentle.

She caught his eye, smiling softly.

“I love you,” He whispered, holding her gaze.

"I love you too."

It was perfect, their love making was slow at first, enjoying the moment.

It fitted their sumptuous surroundings.

Duffy turned to her right and looked at the twinkly Paris lights, Charlie followed her gaze. It didn’t get much better than this.

She ran her fingers over his cheek.

He moved his lips to kiss her fingers.

She moved her fingers and replaced them with her lips.

Passion grew between them as he moved faster and harder with every thrust.

"Oh fuck!" She gasped.

He continued, their kisses more frenzied. Their moans echoed off the walls.

“Duffy!” He repeated her name.

"Fuck! Charlie!"

He exploded inside of her, groaning and jerking repeatedly.

"Bloody hell!" She gasped.

He was spent, rolling them over, still connected, he tried to catch his breath.

She snuggled her head into his chest, kissing his skin softly.

“Oof! Bloody hell indeed! Didn’t I know I still had that in me!”

"Neither did I!" She lifted her head slightly to look up at him, her hair plastered to her sweaty forehead.

“Bloody amazing! Did you..? Did we make it three?” He asked, his hand running over her back.

She nodded, her head flopping back onto his chest.

He kissed her head, moving out of her. She’d gone very quiet. “You alright love?”

"Just a bit worn out."

He laughed, “Sorry. Me too.” He pulled the sheet over them with one hand, she just wanted to be close to him so didn’t move.

"Its been a very long day but I wouldn't change any of it."

He kissed her forehead, “Best day ever!” He noticed her eyes were heavy, “Sweet dreams sweetheart.”

She mumbled an incoherent reply, sleep claiming her swiftly.

“You’re the best thing that ever happened to me.” Charlie whispered, but she was already asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

On the third day of the holiday it was time to visit the Eiffel Tower and Louvre museum.

They’d had a perfect time so far. Charlie was sat in the chair of the hotel room, waiting as Duffy finished gathering the things she needed for the day.

"Do you think they expect us to be dressed smartly in the gallery?" She fussed as she finished getting ready.

“You do look smart!” He smiled at her reassuringly, he’d been waiting for thirty minutes, as she changed and changed again, unsure.

"Are you sure?"

He looked up at her, trying not to laugh, “I promise.”

"I don't want them thinking I'm some dumb tourist who can't appreciate high art..!"

“Duffy, you don’t look like a dumb tourist.” He laughed, rolling his eyes. “You look sophisticated... And sexy and like you spend all of your weekends in an art gallery...”

"You just want to leave this room don't you..?" She chuckled.

He shook his head, “I’d quite happily spend the day in this room,” He winked.

"You are so terribly predictable..!" She giggled.

He stood up and wrapped his arms around her. “You shouldn’t worry so much, you always look great.”

"Do we need your eyes testing again..?" She teased, leaning back into him.

“You never believe what I say do you?” He shook his head whilst still smiling.

"I don't do compliments." She shrugged.

He moved a piece of hair out of her face, “You should.” 

Duffy avoided his gaze. "Hmm..." She replied noncommittally.

“Shall we go?” He asked, kissing her forehead softly.

"OK. Do you have everything you need?"

He laughed, slapping his pocket. He didn’t need much and he had been ready for ages.

"Right, let's get going then..!" She replied, a hint of impatience in her tone.

He looked at her, trying to gauge where her impatience had come from. “I’m ready,” He grabbed his coat and stood by the door.

"We're going to be late..!" She pointed out, seemingly oblivious to the fact that he wasn't the cause of their tardiness.

He shook his head at her and reached for her hand, not wanting to point out the obvious.

She took his hand, raising an eyebrow at him.

“Lead the way,” He smiled, knowing how she liked to take charge.

"I wonder if we'll see any big romantic proposals today..?" She mused as they headed out onto the street.

“They do say Paris is the City of Love...” Charlie winked.

"It must take some guts though, proposing at the Eiffel Tower."

“Would you have liked that...?” Charlie asked quietly, as they walked past many couples.

"No." She shook her head, her nose wrinkling as she pulled a face at the idea.

“Too many people?” He asked, knowing she wasn’t one for public displays of affection.

"Exactly. I only proposed where I did because I panicked that you were upset with me and I'd totally blown it."

“You hadn’t blown it... I’m not sure that would be possible.”

"It certainly took us long enough to get our act together..!"

“Agreed!” He squeezed her hand, they were getting closer to the Eiffel Tower every step.

"Would you have done something like that if I hadn't beat you to it?" She chuckled, curious.

“I was getting there...”

"Care to share what your plans were..?"

“I was going to ask you, you just got there first...”

"Did I ruin your Christmas plans?" She asked impishly.

“Yes...” He laughed, “Of course not.”

"You weren't seriously planning a Christmas proposal were you?"

He shook his head, “New Year.” He whispered.

She smiled softly, her eyes dancing.

“Ready to climb this tower?” He smiled, as they approached.

"I think the first bit is a lift..!" She chuckled lightly.

“Thank goodness, not sure my knees could take all of those steps!”

"Its ok, you can lean on me."

He wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

She snuggled into him as they joined the queue for the tower.

“Do you regret us not being together at that age?” Charlie asked referring to an amorous couple just ahead.

"In a way but I console myself with the thought that it wasn't our time then."

He nodded, thinking quietly.

"We needed time to grow into ourselves and each other." She added.

“You’re right, I’ve never thought I’d be good enough for you to be honest...”

"Not good enough?!" She echoed. "You've met my exes right..?" There was a sarcastic edge to her tone.

“You’re beautiful, kind and I’m definitely punching.”

"And you are the sweetest man I've ever known."

He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her neck.

She grinned mischievously as she placed her hands over his and moved them slightly lower.

“You reenacting last night?” He whispered, moving closer to her.

"Yeh, I thought I'd see what the inside of a French police cell looked like..!" She retorted, giggling.

“Not going to happen!” He smirked.

"Maybe Parisians are more relaxed about public indecency..!" She giggled.

“You’re so naughty!” He grinned, trying to step away from her.

She grabbed his hands, keeping him close.

He didn’t fight her, instead he interlocked his fingers with hers.

"Not long now." The childlike giddiness was building in her once more.

Their hands were resting on her tummy, he was standing right behind her. “How long does the lift take? Do we get to go in alone?”

"It looks like they cram in as many people as possible each time." She laughed, sensing where his thoughts were going. "Its also made of glass..!"

“What a shame!”

"Then we really would get arrested!" She snorted.

The queue moved forward and before long they were crammed into the lift.

Being slightly shorter than her husband Duffy found her face squashed into the crook of his neck.

“You okay?” He whispered, aware that they were very squished.

"Mmhmm." Her reply was muffled.

He held her tight in a hug, protecting her from the other people knocking into each other.

She managed to move her hands down his back to squeeze his bum.

After a couple of minutes they were up to the second level. “Do you fancy taking the escalator to the top now or after we’ve looked around here?”

"Let's look around here first."

He nodded, his eyes widening as he realised how high up they were.

Duffy went straight over to the railings, taking in the views of the city.

Charlie tried to follow him but didn’t make it far, as his fear of heights overwhelmed him. He stood next to a pillar.

"You can see for miles even from here..!"

“Lovely!” Charlie responded, he was beginning to sweat and struggling to move forward.

"There's our hotel!" She gasped excitedly.

He took a deep breath and stepped forward, nodding.

"Its huge even from up here!"

Duffy finally turned around to see where he was. “Just coming...” He stuttered, clearly terrified.

"You feeling dizzy?" She asked, immediately concerned. She stepped towards him and held out her hand.

“Sorry,” He whispered, his hand shaking in hers.

"Its ok. Its perfectly safe up here."

He wrapped his arms around her from behind, his heart beating fast.

She placed her hands over his. "I've got you, you're ok."

He rested his chin on her head, breathing her in and grounding himself. “Tell me everything you can see then.” He tried.

"So there's our hotel over there..." She slowly lifted a hand away to point. "I think that's Notre Dame..." She pointed over towards the horizon. "I should have brought my glasses..!"

“You can see for miles!” He commented, still holding onto her tight.

"We'll be able to see even further from the top."

“Okay...”

"You don't sound convinced by the idea..." She quirked an eyebrow as she looked over her shoulder at him.

“I’ll be okay,” He whispered, trying to convince himself more than her. “Let’s go.”

"Will you be OK climbing the stairs?"

“Sure!”

"I can hold your hand..?"

He didn’t say anything but gratefully held her hand.

"Am I going first..?"

“Do you mind?”

"Its fine." She smiled and led him to the narrow stairwell that led to the upper platform.

Charlie felt better inside the stairs, he couldn’t see how high up they were.

Duffy glanced quickly over her shoulder to check on him before continuing up the stairs, her bottom swaying slightly as she climbed.

Charlie was easily distracted, and was enjoying watching her bum wiggle as he stepped behind her.

She giggled softly, sensing where his eye line was.

“Great view!” He commented.

"I hear its even better from the top." She replied, purposely misunderstanding his meaning.

Charlie laughed but stopped as the approached the top of the stairwell. He stuck to the centre of the platform, very pale and trying to catch his breath.

"Oh wow!" Duffy gasped, her eyes wide as she took in the amazing views.

“So high!” Charlie commented, trying to slow his breathing down.

"Come here... Its ok." She held her hand out towards him.

He couldn’t move. “Just a minute.” He was trying not to panic, his eyes wide.

She took a step closer to him. "Hold my hands..."

He looked at her, he trusted her more than anyone else. He held out his hands to her. “I’m sorry.” He muttered, embarrassed.

"Its ok." She smiled encouragingly.

He wiped his hand on his trousers, he was sweating profusely. “Maybe I should stay here, let you have a look without me?”

"You really are perfectly safe. I would jump up and down to demonstrate but I'm sure you'll freak out if I did..!"

“Yeah, don’t do that.” He held her hand tightly.

"OK I won't." She chuckled.

She led him over to towards the edge. "See? You're perfectly safe."

“My heart isn’t telling me that right now but I trust you.”

"When have I ever led you astray..?" She giggled.

“There’s a question!” He laughed.

"If I did you were more than willing..!"

He laughed, “Thanks for taking my mind off the fact we are so high up!”

"I told you you'd be fine." She smiled, slipping her arms around his waist.

He kissed her, “Thank you, I’m still sweating buckets!”

"I can feel that..!" She teased gently.

“How to put you off me in one easy move hey?”

"Nah, I've seen you in worse states..!"

Charlie flushed red, “You’re right!”

She turned so his arms were wrapped around her waist and they could look out over the Paris vista.

“You’re not scared of anything are you?”

"A few things..."

“Not heights or spiders, what then?”

"Waking up and discovering this is all a dream..." She whispered.

“That scares you?” He replied.

She nodded.

“It’s not a dream,” He replied, kissing her neck gently.

"Sometimes it seems too good to be true. All my dreams have come true and I'm waiting for the other shoe to drop."

“You don’t think I’m going anywhere do you?”

"No but I fear pushing you away like I pushed others away in the past."

“You can push, but I’m not going anywhere...”

"Good." She smiled.

“I feel very small up here! You can really see for miles.”

"It does remind you of how insignificant we actually are in the grand scheme of things doesn't it?"

“You’ve put it much better than me, exactly that. We’re just little ants really...”

"Tiny, little ants..!" She giggled.

“Man ant meets lady ant...”

"Man ant takes thirty years to do anything about the fact he fancies lady ant..!" She giggled.

“Stupid man ant!”

"Finally he admits it..!" She teased.

“Oh I know it, what was I thinking!?”

"Too busy trying to be a gentleman."

“It was hard at times...”

"Was it now.?!" She struggled to keep a straight face.

“Yes, I still had desires...”

"Desires that involved me..?"

Her face looked confused, almost hurt. “Of course involving you! Who did you think I was talking about!?”

Her expression shifted to one of thinly disguised amusement. "Would you like a list..?"

He rolled his eyes.

"Well first there was..." She giggled against his lips as he cut her words off with a kiss.

He kissed her passionately, every time she tried to speak, he just kissed her more.

She wrapped her arms around his neck.

“It was always you.” He murmured, finally parting.

Her eyes sparkled, leaning her forehead against his.

“And now here we are, in Paris and I’m terrified.”

"You've stayed up here longer than I thought you would."

“I’m sorry I’m such a wimp with heights. My heart’s beating so fast.”

"You're not a wimp."

“I’m meant to be the big strong man, but my knees are shaking!”

"Its been a while since I've made someone go weak at the knees!"

He snorted.

"Shall we head back down?"

“I’d like that a lot! Lovely up here though!” He quickly added.

"Let's get back down to terra firma." She smiled.

She led the way, holding his hand. He let out repeated sighs of relief as they descended the stairs.

Once they were down onto the lower level they joined the queue for the lift back down to the street.

“Have you enjoyed visiting the Eiffel Tower?”

"Yes, it was amazing." She smiled broadly.

“Can we get a drink before we go anywhere else?”

"Of course. It's nearly lunchtime so how about we get something to eat and then explore the museum this afternoon?"

“Thank you, I might need to go change my shirt...”

"Its lucky I packed you a spare one isn't it?" She teased good-naturedly.

“You did?” His eyes lit up.

"Yes." She booped his nose, grinning.

“What did I do to deserve you?” He asked.

"Something terrible in a past life?" She chuckled.

“Does it feel like you’ve got another child to look after with me around?” He rolled his eyes.

"Well for someone who's lived by himself for most of his adult life you're not especially house trained..!" She teased.

“I’m trying...”

"Very trying..!" She giggled. "No, you're right, you have gotten better."

“Thanks!” They made it outside, much to Charlie’s relief.

"You happy to be back on solid ground?" She stamped her foot on the concrete for emphasis.

“Just a bit!” He exhaled loudly.

"You were very brave." She wrapped her arms around him.

“Thanks for looking after me,” He kissed her softly.

"I'll always look after you." She smiled.

“Then I’m one very lucky man!”

"Its nice to be appreciated."

“Hopefully this trip is showing you that.”

"Its the trip of a lifetime."

“Just what I hoped.”

"Shall we go and get you changed and eat?"

He laughed, “Now it really sounds like I’m a kid. Sounds good.”

She laughed, looping her arm through his.

“Shall we go to that cafe we passed for lunch?”

"Oh yes!"

When they reached the cafe, Charlie took the shirt from Duffy’s bag and walked to the bathroom.

Duffy picked a table and sat down, changing her shoes over.

Before long Charlie reappeared, looking smart in his fresh shirt.

"Much better!" She smiled.

“I feel so stupid for getting so panicked up there, so irrational.” He passed her the wrapped shirt.

"I'm sure no-one noticed." She took the shirt and put it back in her bag.

“Anyway, how’s the menu looking?”

"Very nice."

“Fancy some wine with it?” He looked at the wine menu.

"Ooh, I won't say no..!"

“How about this white?” He pointed to the name on the wine menu.

"Sounds good." She smiled, looking where he pointed.

He placed his hand on her knee under the table and gave it a little squeeze.

"So what are we going to eat?" She smiled.

“Well one of these sharing platters might be good? What do you think?”

"Oh yes, a little of everything."

His hand was resting on her thigh and she placed her own over it. The waiter came over to take their order and they both relaxed in their chairs.

"This is a lovely little place." She smiled.

“It is and you look very relaxed,” Charlie smiled, as she leant back in her chair.

"I am. You must be too compared to a little while ago..!" She teased gently.

He blushed, “Yeah, sorry about that...” He laced his fingers with hers.

"Stop apologising!" She giggled.

He leant in to kiss her. “You look beautiful love, that scarf really suits you.”

"I may have to visit that little boutique again before we leave." She grinned impishly.

He laughed, “I thought that might be the case!"

"I like pretty things." She shrugged with a grin.

“That’s because you’re pretty too.” He leant in again to kiss her, but they were interrupted by the waiter.

She giggled against his lips before pulling back.

Charlie looked at her, pretending to be annoyed that he’d been interrupted.

"Excuse moi." The waiter demurred, placing their platter on the table.

“Merci!” Charlie replied.

Duffy gave the waiter a dazzling smile.

The waiter smiled at her and tapped her shoulder, asking if she needed anything. Charlie sat there agog.

Duffy shook her head demurely, flashing another smile.

The waiters hand lingered on her shoulder before he winked again and walked off. Charlie shook his head.

Duffy turned to dig into the food, missing her husband's expression.

“Blimey, think I should have left you both to it!” Charlie moaned.

"Huh?" She looked up, her eyebrows knitted together in confusion.

Charlie motioned to the waiter, digging into his food.

Duffy was still confused.

“He was flirting with you!” Charlie laughed at her innocence.

"Was he?"

“You really didn’t notice?”

She glanced over at the waiter. "Don't be silly, he's Peter's age!"

“He was massaging your shoulders and he couldn’t take his eyes off you!” He was trying to make a joke of it, but he couldn’t help his jealousy.

"He was just being gentlemanly."

Charlie rolled his eyes, he didn’t agree with her at all.

"Who am I having lunch with? You or the waiter?" She shot him a look.

Charlie reached for her hand.

"Exactly!" She smirked.

“It kind of turns me on...” He whispered.

"Does it now..?" She smirked.

“It does, because I get to do stuff that he doesn’t...”

"Only if you're a good boy though..!" She giggled, spearing a piece of food with her fork.

“I am! I’m better than him anyway.”

"Of course you are pumpkin..!"

He winked at her, “You know it.”

She giggled, blushing slightly.

He tickled her thigh with his fingers softly. “I’ll prove it later”

"I can't wait!"

“Not too tired after last night?” He raised his eyebrows.

"I had a bit of a lie in this morning to recover."

His hand inched up her leg, but he moved it when the waiter came back again.

Duffy laughed at her husband's aspirated huff.

Charlie grumped as the waiter flirted with Duffy again.

Knowing her husband was sulking only made her play up all the more to the waiter's attentions.

Charlie looked at her wide eyed.

Catching his eye she winked mischievously.

He had clocked that she was doing it on purpose, he put his hand on her thigh again, under the table.

She narrowed her eyes at him, an amused grin playing on her lips.

“You are very good at speaking French,” The waiter complimented in broken English. Charlie’s fingers inched higher as she flirted back.

"Merci beaucoup." She blushed, giggling.

“And you very sophisticated... Attractive lady,” The waiter winked.

"Oh hush! I could be your mum!" Her giggling got louder.

“You very lucky man!” He turned to Charlie. 

“Oh I know!” Charlie smirked.

Duffy's face flushed scarlet.

The waiter lifted Duffy’s hand and kissed her hand and up her arm.

Duffy stuttered awkwardly.

Charlie smiled at her.

After once more checking that she had everything she needed the waiter left them to continue eating.

Charlie stole glances at her as they ate.

"This is delicious."

“Have you tried some of this?” He held some freshly baked bread up towards her.

"Mmm..!" She sighed as she took a bite.

“So good!”

"Despite the over-amorous waiter?" She giggled softly.

“I’ve never seen you look so red!”

"I didn't know what to say..!"

“You were very shy...”

"It was funny at first but then got awkward..!" She lent forwards, lowering her voice.

“I’ll protect you!” He whispered.

"Good!"

They finished their meal, the waiter still being inappropriate towards Duffy. Charlie felt there was only one thing for it, so kissed her passionately in front of him.

She hadn't expected him to do that so there was a brief moment of hesitation before she melted into his embrace.

Charlie broke apart for a moment, “Can we have the bill please?” He asked before kissing her again. The waiter disappeared.

"Charlie!" Duffy giggled, sightly breathless.

“I’m sorry, I couldn’t take it any more...”

She giggled. "You ready for some high end art once we've settled the bill here?"

“I am, I’m looking forward to you teaching me all about it!” He grinned.

"I'll try my best."

They settled the bill, the waiter tried it on one more time with Duffy and they left.

"Well I've never had a meal quite like that before..!"

“Me neither! I’m not sure I’d like to repeat it either...”

"Its a shame because the food was so nice..."

“Yeah, it was.”

"Shall we catch the metro over to the museum or walk?"

"Its a bit of a trek so let's get the metro." 

"Right... We need to head..." She looked at the map on her phone. "...that way." She pointed across the road.

He smiled, he liked it when she took charge.

It didn't take them long to find the station.

She confidently navigated them across Paris to their destination. “I’m impressed,” Charlie whispered, kissing her cheek.

"Its pretty straightforward if you follow the map." She shrugged, brushing off the compliment.

He could never quite understand why she batted away his compliments but he didn’t want to argue with her, so he was just quiet and left her to it.

Leaving the station they joined the queue for the Louvre.

“I’ve heard good things about this place!”

"I can't wait to see the Mona Lisa."

“Me too! Did you know she’s protected by bullet proof glass and she has her own body guards...” He smiled, proud of himself for remembering his fact.

"That's crazy!" Duffy chuckled.

“She must be a very important lady!” He joked.

"She must be, it's not easy to get yourself a guard."

“I could be your guard, if you’d like?”

"Don't you do that already?" She teased.

He laughed, “Maybe without realising?”

"Its sweet in a way."

“Do you think that’s why Mona is smiling, she likes being guarded?” He chuckled.

"It has its perks, so long as the guard knows when to give her a little space."

“Have I been too much today?” He asked.

"No." She smiled softly.

He stared at her, trying to read her expression, and realising she was telling the truth. “Biggest museum in the world this one...”

"Is that so..?"

“Or so it says... On the sign over there!”

"So it does..!" She giggled.

Before long they were inside, Duffy led the way to the key exhibits she had read about.

There were several rooms filled with huge paintings that took up whole walls by themselves.

“Wow!” Charlie exclaimed, overwhelmed by one.

"Impressive isn't it?"

Charlie nodded, trying to take it all in. After a few moments, he asked her to explain the story she got from it.

"There's just so much going on in it isn't there?" Her eyes were wide as she gazed at the painting.

“Yeah... Do you think they’re in love?” He pointed to a couple in the foreground.

"Lust certainly if not love."

“She’s got that look hasn’t she? And I wonder who that other woman is?” He pointed into the background.

"She doesn't look happy does she?"

“I think she’s angry with one of them!”

"I'd say so."

“The landscape is incredible, you could study it for hours.”

"There's so much detail."

Charlie sat down on a bench, trying to take it all in.

Duffy sat beside him, resting her head on his shoulder.

He instinctively wrapped his arm around her and they sat in silence together.

Neither was sure how long they sat there just staring at the painting.

Duffy was so lost in thought, she jumped slightly, when Charlie asked if she was okay.

"Sorry! I was miles away." She blushed.

“It’s alright, you okay?” He repeated.

"I'm fine." She smiled.

“But you have tears in your eyes...”

She quickly brushed them away. "You'll think me silly..."

He shook his head, “I won’t.”

"I just find it very moving..." She gestured to the painting they'd been staring at for several minutes.

“Oh darling, you are the sweetest woman alive.”

"I'm just being soppy..!" She blushed.

He hugged her tighter, “I like that about you.”

She looked up at him, smiling softly.

He kissed her forehead.

"Would you like to look at some more of the paintings?"

“Sure, lead the way.” He smiled.

They stood up and linked arms, heading through to the next room.

“You could spend a year here and not see everything!”

"We'll just have come back again..!" She giggled.

“You’d like that!” He teased.

"I could also make it worth your while to take me again..!" She smirked.

“Oh yeah? Tell me more!” He asked, intrigued.

"Well..." She lent in close and her hand slid into his back pocket and squeezed his bum.

He raised his eyebrows, “Well..?”

"We could find somewhere a little more private for me to express my gratitude..!" She whispered hotly.

“Next time or now?” He whispered, feeling hotter.

"Both!"

He followed her as she lead him down a corridor.

Her eyes were scanning around to see if she could find a hidden nook.

“Duffy! There’s people everywhere...”

"Where's your sense of adventure..?" She teased softly.

As they passed an alcove, he pulled her towards him.

"That's more li..." Her words were cut off as his lips crashed against hers, her back pressed up against the wall.

He kissed her fiercely, taking her by surprise.

She moaned into his mouth as she wrapped her arms around his neck to keep him close.

His hand squeezed her breast roughly, as he continued to kiss her.

She parted her legs slightly, rubbing herself against him, her passions rising fast.

He pushed himself against her, so she was trapped against the wall and began kissing down her neck.

Her fingers ran through his sparse hair, a moan falling from her lips as he reached her collarbone.

His hand had found itself underneath her top and was now inside her bra. While he was working on her collarbone with his lips, his fingers brushed against her nipple.

"I need you!" She whispered hotly in his ear.

“I know,” He whispered as he nibbled her ear lobe.

Her moan was low and gutteral as she moved her hands to his bum and ground him against her, desperate for release.

“Here?” He asked, just as some people walked past along the corridor.

It took several moments to catch her gaze, her eyes were clouded by lust when he did.

He grabbed her hand, “Follow me.”

She nodded, following him, her whole body feeling like it was on fire.

He walked further along the corridor, when he suddenly pulled her into a room.

She giggled, not caring where they were, she just needed him.

He turned the lock to the disabled bathroom. “Now where were we?” He pulled her towards him roughly.

She took hold of his hand and moved it up under her top. "About... Here..."

While his one hand grabbed her breast, his other pulled her hips towards him.

As they kissed she reached down and attempted to pull up her skirt so there would be one less barrier between them.

He helped her pull it up and ran his fingers over her thighs, moving higher.

Goosebumps sprung up on her skin in the wake of his touch.

He pulled her tights and knickers down, pushing her back against the wall and kissed her passionately.

She swore between kisses, struggling to unbuckle his belt.

“Let me help,” He whispered, undoing his belt easily, her hands still fumbling.

"I would have got there eventually..!" She pouted, a note of childish petulance in her voice.

He distracted her by kissing her again, his fingers creeping higher up her leg.

She unbuttoned his jeans, nearly breaking the zip in her in her hurry to get it down.

He laughed, “Steady!”

She glared at him, smirking as she felt him twitch against her hand.

He pulled his boxers and jeans down, as he stroked his fingers over her.

She moaned softly, finally feeling his touch where she so desperately needed it.

He leaned into her, kissing her collarbone again, while his fingers entered her.

She wrapped her fingers around his cock, moving her hand slowly at first.

It didn’t take long before he was rock hard. He pressed himself against her.

"I need you." She repeated her words from earlier.

He nodded, pushing her back against the wall and entering her forcefully.

"Oh yes!" She gasped.

His actions were animalistic, almost aggressive. He grabbed and pounded.

Her nails clawed at his skin.

He lifted her one leg to gain better access, thrusting hard into her.

She kissed his neck, nipping his skin with her teeth.

It turned him on even more, he grabbed her breast again and sucked hard on her neck, near her collarbone. This was so in contrast with their slow love making the evening before. This was fast and forceful.

She responded by biting harder.

“Fuck Duffy!” He exclaimed, a mixture of pain and pleasure.

She licked the area she had bitten, the skin already changing colour.

“Do you need to turn around?”

"Scared I'll maim you further..?" She retorted cheekily.

“No!” He protested, pushing into her repeatedly. “I thought it might help you get off, but don’t worry...” He teased.

The glare was back, as was the pout.

“I know what you need...” He whispered hotly into her ear. “Turn round.” He instructed.

She whimpered as they briefly parted so she could do as he said.

She grasped the handle that was on the wall, as he entered her from behind.

"Oh fuck!"

He held her hips as he moved, as her grip got tighter on the handle.

Her moans were gutteral.

He put a finger to her mouth, to quieten her moans, but she began to suck on his finger, moaning more softly.

She was close but knew they could be discovered at any moment.

“I told you, I know what you need...”

"Uh-huh!" She gasped between moans.

He moved his fingers down to rub her clit as he almost pulled out completely before entering her again and maintaining his pace.

Her breathing quickened with each thrust.

“God, you feel so good Duffy.” He could feel her begin to tense around him.

Her words were increasingly incoherent and interspersed with what sounded like curses as the waves of pleasure flowed over her.

“That’s it baby,” He encouraged her, steadying her with his arm, as her legs shook.

She glanced back over her shoulder at him her hand grasping for his.

“I’m here,” He held her hand.

"Oh fuck! Charlie!"

“Fuck!” He groaned, coming inside her, as she came again.

They both slumped against the wall, sweaty and throughly spent.

He ran his fingers tenderly over her back, she was yet to turn around.

"Bloody hell..!" She breathed, beginning to giggle softly.

He stepped aside, cleaning himself up and getting dressed.

"Well that's something I never expected to do..!" She remarked as she also got cleaned up and redressed.

“Have sex in the Louvre?” He laughed.

"I'm gunna blame you if we get found out, you're a very, very bad man..!" She giggled, poking him with her finger to the chest.

“You started this!” He smirked. He pretend to do her higher pitched voice, “Charlie, I need you...” He teased.

"Is that supposed to be me?!" She giggled.

“Oh yes, Charlie.” He pouted, continuing to tease her.

"I do not sound like that!" She folded her arms, her attempt at a stern facial expression somewhat ruined by her continual laughter.

“Come here you,” He unfolded her arms and enveloped her in a hug. “I love it when you’re like that and you know it.”

"Do I really sound like that?" She chuckled.

“Probably not as high pitched...” He laughed. “Do you want to leave first or me? Stagger this exit?”

"I'll go first. If anyone asks I'll just say you needed my assistance..!" She smirked.

“Oh brilliant... I’m not that old!!” He laughed, watching as she gathered her things.

She grinned impishly at him, her eyes dancing with pure mischief.

“Duffy...”

"Charlie..." There was a definite air of the naughty schoolgirl in her demeanour.

“You’re so naughty!”

"Me? I'm an innocent angel, ask anyone!"

At that moment, he noticed a bruise appearing near her collarbone, he stepped forward to brush his fingers over it. “Shit I’ve bruised you Duffy...”

"Don't be daft, it's nothing." She shrugged it off, adjusting her scarf in the mirror.

“Sorry if I was too rough...” It wasn’t often that he left marks on her, especially after what she had been through in the past.

"You weren't the only one..!" She nodded towards his neck.

He looked in the mirror. “Got your own back?” He smiled, doing his shirt up another button to cover it.

"I think I might have taken some skin off the top of your shoulders too..." She cringed slightly.

“That explains why they’re sore,” He chuckled.

"Sorry." She replied, chastised.

“As long as you’re okay, I’m okay.” He smiled.

"We should probably get out of here before someone needs to use it for its actual intended purpose..!"

“Go...” He shooed, before pulling her in for one final kiss. “I love you.”

"I love you too old man!" She teased, giggling, as she unlocked the door.

He rolled his eyes, and then locked the door behind her. He took a few moments and then left himself.

She had re-entered the main gallery area and was stood looking at another of the huge paintings.

He walked up to her, “Think we got away with it.”

She snuggled into him as he wrapped his arms around her waist. "I think you're right."

He held her, both appreciating the closeness and the art. “Tell me about this one?”

"Its certainly more rural than that last painting, isn't it? Looks like it could be a farm..."

“I think so... Sorry, I’m trying to not replay what just happened.” He chuckled, shaking his head.

"You naughty boy!" She giggled.

“I think it is a farm.”

"Has the blood still not returned to your brain..?" She whispered.

“I’m okay,” He smiled.

"We should probably go see the painting we came here to view..."

“Let’s go see this famous lady!”

"Lead the way." Duffy smiled.

Charlie followed the signs to the Mona Lisa.

"Is that it?!" Duffy gasped as they finally entered the room.

“That’s her, the enigmatic smiling Mona Lisa.”

"She's very small..."

“Quality not quantity.” Charlie smirked.

"You'd know all about that..!" She teased, giggling.

“Hey!”

Duffy snorted softly as she laughed.

“Alright you...”

She stuck her tongue out at him.

He shook his head and whispered, “I’ll have you know that I don’t have any problem in that respect.”

"Oh I'm more than aware of that..!" She giggled as he goosed her.

“I wonder what she’s really thinking...”

"A lady never reveals her secrets..."

“Is that right..?”

"Its important to keep an air of mystery."

“Is that what you do?”

"I try to but I think you know me just a little too well..."

“You still keep me on my toes!”

"That's good to hear." She chuckled.

“Wish you’d let me in a bit more sometimes...”

"What do you mean?"

“I’ve known you a long time, but I don’t always know how to help.”

"I don't need help..."

“Okay,” He sighed, returning to look at the painting once again. He hadn’t meant to upset her.

A few moments of quiet passed between them. "Do you think I need help..?" She asked softly.

He reached to hold her hand. “I like helping you.”

"I know you do but I also like doing things my way." She tried to explain.

“I know.” They stood in silence for a while longer.

Despite the silence, she kept hold of his hand.

“Shall we move on?” Charlie asked quietly.

She looked up and caught his eye. "I didn't mean to upset you." She whispered.

“You haven’t, it’s okay.” He squeezed her hand. “Fancy going to the museum shop?”

Her eyes lit up at the idea of shopping.

“I got a smile!” He grinned.

They walked arm in arm to the museum shop, along the way stopping to look at a few more pieces.

"There's just so much." She remarked, referring to the sheer number of artworks.

“Did you want to stay longer?”

"No, I think I've had enough high culture for today."

Upon reaching the shop, Duffy excitedly browsed the shelves, as Charlie looked on.

After a few moments she looked up, realising Charlie had stayed in one spot. "Are you not looking around too?"

Charlie flushed red, he hadn’t realised he had been stood watching her. “Yeah, I am.” He started to have a look in front of him, but realising it was ladies fashion, moved to some prints and postcards.

She moved to join him, wrapping her arms around him from behind. "You are so adorable." She whispered in his ear.

He held her arms in place, as she rested her head on his back.

"Spotted anything you like the look of?" She asked.

“I think we should get a print of that first one? Or maybe this one?” He pulled it off the shelf.

"Do they have a larger version of that first painting? I think it would look lovely on our bedroom wall."

Charlie crouched down and found larger copies. “I think so...”

"Getting that back on the Eurostar is going to be fun..!" She giggled as she looked over his shoulder.

“They’ll roll it up for us, I’m sure!”

"We can get a frame for it once we're back home."

“I might make one...”

"Ooh..!"

“Thought I might get my old woodwork stuff out...”

"So long as I don't end up having to reattach your finger ends..!" She teased.

“Thanks for your vote of confidence!” He teased.

She giggled, kissing the side of his neck.

He grinned. “Anything you want love?”

"I'm not sure, I got distracted from looking..!" She raised an eyebrow with a grin.

“Wouldn’t want that would we!?”

"You're a terrible distraction..."

“Thought you might have had enough of me for one day...”

"I need some kind of souvenir of our visit here..." She grinned mischievously.

He smirked, “Anything that you fancy?”

"Well..." Her hands slid slightly lower.

“You’re excitable today!” He raised his eyebrows. “I meant a tea towel or something!”

"Oh you're planning to chain me to the kitchen sink when we get home are you..?" She winked.

He raised his eyebrows, “Or a magnet?”

"Or a scarf..." She mused, her eyes sparkling.

“Another one?” He laughed.

She shrugged, laughing.

She walked back over to the ladies fashion aisle, Charlie followed her.

"Its an easy way to dress up an outfit." She explained.

Charlie watched as she ran her hands along the scarves.

"What about this one?"

“It’s pretty!”

Duffy smiled and headed towards the till.

Charlie followed her with the print.

They paid and then head back up to the exit.

Walking out into the fresh air, Charlie noticed Duffy shiver.

She smiled gratefully as Charlie slipped his jacket around her shoulders.

“See you do let me help you sometimes,” He smiled, trying not to shiver himself.

"Back to the hotel?" She asked, snuggling closer to him.

“Room service?”

"Ooh yes please!"

“Sounds like a plan!” He wrapped his arm around her and they walked back to the hotel after their eventful day.


	4. Chapter 4

It seemed like it had only lasted the blink of an eye but their trip to Paris was at an end. They'd done most of the packing the night before so they were able to have one last lie in.

Charlie rolled over to find Duffy awake already, she was reading.

"Morning." She smiled, not looking up from the page.

Charlie rolled over and snuggled into her, his arm lying over her legs, under the covers. “Morning.”

"I hope I didn't wake you..?"

“Quiet as a mouse! Have you been awake long?”

"A little while - the church bells woke me up."

He smiled, he hadn’t heard them at all. “Is your book good?” He asked, as she hadn’t moved her eyes away from it.

"Mmm..." She read to the bottom of the page and then replaced her bookmark, placing the novel back on the bedside table.

Charlie absentmindedly ran his fingers over her far leg. “You don’t have to stop reading...”

"Its difficult to concentrate on reading when you can't keep your hands to yourself..!" She teased, giggling.

“Sorry, it just happens.” He replied, moving his hand away.

"Did I tell you to stop.?!" She smirked.

He shook his head, looking up at her. “Have you had a good time?”

"I've had the best time." She smiled.

“Best mini break I’ve ever had!” He agreed, his hands were back roaming over her legs slowly.

"We should have more." She shifted slightly, allowing his hands to explore further.

“I like that idea, I think we both relax more when we’re away.” His hands slipped underneath her chemise, as she lay back down.

She sighed contentedly, as if to underscore his point.

His fingers ran over her tummy. “I’ve loved being able to take our time with each other.”

"Well, except for that time at the gallery..!" She giggled.

“How are my war wounds?” He laughed, looking at his shoulders.

"They're getting better..." She ran her fingers over them before pressing gentle kisses across his skin.

His skin goosebumped under her touch. His own hand moved up over her breasts. “Do you fancy getting some brunch before the train?”

"We'd need to book our luggage in at the station first."

“Or we could get room service, when’s check out?”

"Midday I think."

“So we have time... What do you think?” He circled his fingertips around her nipple.

"Room service sounds a great idea..."

“Shall we order now? Or later...?” He whispered, his other hand joining in the exploring.

"Later..!" She giggled mischievously.

“I’m just going to go to the bathroom, be right back.”

"OK, don't be too long..!"

Charlie winked. He went into the bathroom, used the toilet, splashed water on his face and brushed his teeth.

By the time he returned Duffy had stretched out on the bed.

He climbed into bed. “You haven’t started without me have you?” He smirked.

"No..." She giggled.

He kissed her gently.

She wrapped her arms loosely around his neck.

“Is there anything you’d like to do, that we haven’t done?”

"I can't think of anything, can you?"

“I’m exhausted, we’ve done everything on your list!” He laughed.

"Oh you poor boy, have I worn you out? Can't keep up with the pace?" She teased.

“Nope, I need some TLC!” He teased.

"I'm sure we can manage that..."

He was busy kissing down her neck.

"Not that tired it seems..!" She giggled.

“Oh I am!” He rolled over to lay back, denying her his attention.

She moved to lean over him, pouting.

“Sorry, I thought you were letting me have a nap!?”

"I let you have a nap earlier."

“If you don’t want me to...” He smirked as she kissed her firmly.

She moved so she was further over him as they kissed.

“Good morning sweetheart,” He whispered, in between kisses.

"Good morning to you too."

His hand ran over the silky material.

"Do you like it?" She asked, referring to the babydoll nightie she wore.

“I love it!” He focused on the neckline, where he touched her skin.

"I bought it when you were distracted in Montmatre yesterday." She smirked.

Her skin was already flushing red, he ran his fingers over the front of it, pushing the straps down her shoulders. “It’s exquisite!”

"A bit of French naughtiness to bring back home with us."

“A French Fancy!” He winked. Her eyes were smouldering.

"Is that what I am?" She giggled.

“Well I fancy you, you’re wearing something fancy and we’re in France...”

"The blood is fast leaving your brain isn't it..?"

“Maybe? You’re very feisty today!”

"And you like feisty..?"

“I like you, whatever your mood.”

"You're such a smoothie!"

“Come here.” He helped her to straddle his tummy. She wasn’t wearing any underwear and he could feel her arousal on his skin. He held her thighs.

She lent forward slightly, her hair falling to frame her face.

He reached up with one hand, to move her hair. “Kiss me.” He commanded.

"Kiss you where..?" She asked with put on innocence.

He pointed to his lips.

She lent further forward and kissed him chastely.

He reached up to caress her breasts as they dangled in front of him.

She arched her back, pressing her nipples against his fingers and rubbing herself against his tummy.

The novel she'd been reading had been pretty racy but nothing on reality.

He started to push her backwards down his body but she stopped him.

Instead she moved to brush her breasts against his face.

“Hello!” He grinned, kissing them.

As she shifted her position her breasts toppled out of the negligee.

“Fuck me!” He exclaimed.

"You ok down there?" Duffy chuckled.

“Just appreciating your gorgeous breasts!”

"Mmm..!" She gasped as he licked one of her nipples now they were freed from the fabric.

“So sexy!” He whispered, licking the other nipple.

She let out a low moan.

“You like that?” He asked, doing the same thing again. 

"Oh yes..!"

He moved her nightwear down, so he could reveal more of her skin.

She shifted slightly to rub herself against his hardening cock.

“Fuck, that feels good!” Charlie commented, holding her hips again, and guiding her gently.

"You want me..?"

He nodded, “Always sweetheart.”

She reached down to stroke his cock, rubbing the tip of it against her damp folds.

He was ready, “Are you teasing me?” He whispered softly.

"You teased me earlier. Payback is fun." She smirked.

He groaned, his erection already rock hard.

She shifted again, allowing him further inside slowly.

Charlie exhaled loudly, the sensation overtaking him.

"So good..!" Duffy sighed contentedly.

“Soo good!” He agreed, as she took him completely inside her. She held still for a moment. Her eyes were closed, a smile on her lips.

He reached for her hands, which were resting on his chest and interlocked his fingers with hers.

Her eyes fluttered back open. "I love you so much." She whispered.

It looked as if she had tears in her eyes, she was overwhelmed with emotion. “I love you too,” He smiled back at her.

She lent into his touch as he reached up and stroked her cheek.

“Hey, are you okay?” He whispered, “You have tears...” He brushed them away with his thumb.

"I'm ok. This is all just so special." She blushed softly, she sounded like a lovestruck teenager.

“Oh darling!” He cupped her face with his hand.

"You just make everything feel right."

He leaned up to kiss her, “Especially when I’m inside you?” He grinned.

"Trust you to lower the tone..!" She giggled.

“I made you smile again though!”

"You did."

“It’s a happy thing, us and it feeling right.”

"It is." She lent forward to kiss him once more.

“Mmm, I love your kisses!”

"That's not the only thing you like about me..." She grinned mischievously as she rolled her hips against his.

He inhaled sharply, “Yes!” He moaned.

She continued the movement, speeding it up slightly.

“Bloody hell Duffy!”

She let out a moan as his hands trailed down her body.

He watched as she rocked and ground herself around and against him. “Go get it sweetheart!” He whispered, holding her breasts and pinching her nipples.

Her moans encouraged him to continue his actions.

“You’re so hot, I love watching you.”

The blush on her cheeks deepened in colour but she didn't slow down.

He thought it was endearing that she still became embarrassed sometimes. Running his hands down her sides and onto her thighs, he helped her move.

Her hands gripped the pillow either side of his head.

She moaned softly as they moved, “That's it baby” He encouraged her.

Her moans increased in volume as his fingers tiptoed across her thighs.

“Want me to help?” He whispered, inching closer to her clit.

"Yes..!" She panted.

He touched her gently, making little circles with his fingers.

Moving one of her hands she covered his, pushing his fingers more firmly.

He knew this meant she was close, so firmly moved his hand back and forth.

"Oh fuck! Yes! Charlie!" She gasped between moans, she was riding high and it felt very good indeed!

Watching her like this, made him want to come.

She fixed her gaze on him, her green eyes full of fiery passion.

“Duffy!” He whispered, almost a warning to her.

"Don't hold back..!" She replied impishly.

He groaned, shaking his head and thrusting upwards to meet her.

"Oh yes..!" She encouraged.

His eyes widened as he tried to hold himself back.

She lent back so she was sat fully upright, her hands intertwining with his once more, her breath coming in lustfilled pants as she moved his hands so both their fingers were teasing and caressing her clit.

It was incredibly sexy and Charlie watched as she moved up and down on him. “Oh fuck! Duffy!” He moaned, coming inside her.

She continued to move, teasing every last drop from him.

“Fuck me!” He moaned, trying to regulate his breathing.

"I just did..!" She giggled flopping down onto the bed beside him.

He laughed. “Baby, did you..?”

"Well that was much better than my book!" She gasped, wiping her sweaty hair from her forehead.

“I’m glad! Was it okay for you? Did you come?” He tried again.

"You need to ask?!" She giggled.

“I was a bit distracted at the end there!” He laughed.

"You and me both!"

He kissed her. “Good!” Afterwards he reached for the room service menu and passed it to her.

"Worked up an appetite?" She teased.

“Yes! Haven’t you?”

"Very much so."

“If we order now, we’ll have time to shower before it arrives?”

"Good idea."

“What do you fancy?” He held the menu up for her.

"You..!" She giggled, using one of his jokes.

He laughed, “I meant from the menu!”

She smiled and glanced at the options.

“I think I fancy some croissants for our last morning in Paris!”

"Oh yes! I'll even let you eat them in bed and not tell you off for the crumbs." She chuckled.

“Because it’s not our bed?” He smiled. “Do you want the same?” He reached for the phone to call the order in.

"Please."

He phoned it through and then reached for her hand, “Shower time?”

"Mmm..." Duffy stretched out on the bed, groaning softly.

“Come on...” He encouraged.

"In a minute..." Duffy grumbled, moaning softly as her joints clicked.

“Sore?” He asked softly.

"I'm getting old..!"

“You’re beautiful!”

Duffy smiled softly.

“Want me to go first? Or are you coming with me?”

"I wouldn't want you getting lonely in there..."

“Then come!” He stood up and held his hand out to her.

"I already did!" She giggled, taking his hand.

He shook his head and led her into the bathroom.

"I'm going to miss this bathroom."

He turned on the rainfall shower. “I love this walk in shower...” He hugged her to keep her warm as they let it warm up.

"We could get one fitted at home..?"

He walked into the shower and held his hand out for her. “That sounds like an excellent idea... “

"Bring a little taste of Paris to our home."

“We already have your scarves and that sexy little number you had on earlier...”

"And that print from the Louvre..."

“Lots of things!” He grinned. 

She stood under the spray and wet her hair, letting out a contented sigh as the water ran over her.

He tenderly helped to wash her hair.

"Now I really, really could get used to this..!"

“Turn around.” He wanted to get all of the shampoo out.

She turned and tilted her head back, closing her eyes.

Charlie was so gentle with her hair, washing all of the soap out. After he had finished, he wrapped his arms around her shoulders. “I love you sweetheart and this trip has been the best ever.”

"Even better than our honeymoon?"

“Maybe?” He wasn’t sure if that’s what she wanted to hear. He got some soap from the holder and massaged her shoulders.

"Hedging your bets are you Fairhead?" She teased, giggling.

He laughed, “It’s sometimes best!”

"Smart boy!" She laughed.

He used the shower gel to wash her all over.

Once she was fully rinsed she turned to face him. "Would you like me to return the favour now?" She asked mischievously.

“I wouldn’t say no...” He passed her the shower gel.

"Didn't think you would..!" She poured a large amount from the bottle into her hand.

He helped by wetting his hair and putting some shampoo in it.

She massaged the bubbles across his chest.

He kissed her forehead, he was so grateful for her.

"You're getting distracted..." She remarked as his hands began to wander.

“I can’t help it, you’re standing in front of me and you’re gorgeous. How am I meant to not?”

"Our breakfast will be here soon..!"

“I know...” He pouted, removing his hands and washing his hair.

She couldn't help laughing at his expression.

He turned around to wash all off the soap of himself.

Giggling mischievously she reached out and pinched his bum.

“You’re not helping!”

"Am I not..?" She continued to poke and tickle him.

“No!” He turned around, his erection evident.

"You started it..." She shrugged, her eyes roaming over him.

He reached for her and kissed her lips gently. “We should dry off for breakfast.”

"We should..." She replied between kisses.

“Duffy...”

"Charlie..."

They were suddenly interrupted by a loud knock on the door. “Room Service”.

"You go!" Duffy insisted in an urgent whisper.

Charlie cringed, looking down as his erection. “How am I going to hide this!?”

"Not my problem..!" She giggled, a huge grin on her face.

He looked flustered and grabbed a towel to wrap around himself as the door was knocked again. Charlie closed his eyes and exhaled a few times, hoping his erection would lessen.

Duffy continued to laugh from the bathroom as she dried herself off.

Charlie made it to the door, poking his head around it and keeping his bottom half behind the door.

"Room service monsieur."

“Merci!” Charlie attempted to take it from the man, but he brought it into the room and set it on the bedside table. Charlie stood awkwardly trying to hide himself at the door.

"Ah merci beaucoup!" Duffy smiled broadly.

The man smirked, he knew full well he’d interrupted something. “Enjoy!” He said in a French accent, before leaving them quickly.

Duffy let out a snort of laughter at her husband's expression.

“I’m glad you find this amusing!”

Duffy attempted to look serious but failed.

Charlie went to find some clean clothes.

Duffy sprawled out on the bed, the towel wrapped around her.

Charlie pulled on some boxers and a t shirt and went to join her on the bed.

"Maybe you're just hangry..." Duffy suggested.

“I’m okay, just think it was a shame we were interrupted...”

"We've still got time..."

“Oh yeah Missus? You’re keen this morning...”

"Taking my chances before I lose you once again to mistress Holby..."

Charlie cringed, “Is it that bad?”

"You've always been very dedicated to your work."

“I’ve been trying really hard to make you more of a priority though...” He smiled.

"You have." She smiled back.

“And I couldn’t do it without you by my side.”

"I'm glad you recognise that."

He nodded. “Room for me?” He asked, sitting on the bed.

"Always."

The mood had changed somewhat, he sat down next to her.

Noticing he'd left something of a gap between them she shifted to close the gap and snuggled up to him.

He ran his fingers through her wet hair.

She sighed contentedly. "That feels nice..."

“You’re more important to me than the department...” He whispered softly.

"I always wondered if you'd ever find someone who was."

He didn’t respond, he was thinking over what she'd said.

"She always seemed to come first with you, no matter what else was on offer."

“Holby?”

"I was convinced that she was always your first and greatest love."

He shook his head, “I got it wrong.”

"You did?"

“I like my job, it’s important to me, but...”

"But..?" She encouraged gently. 

“I realised that what we have is more important. I’ve always cared for you, it just took me a while to realise how special...”

"We took the scenic route but we both needed that extra time."

“I know I get sucked into work sometimes and I’m not always there for you. I will keep trying.”

"That's all I ask - that you try. I don't expect you to be perfect all the time. I know you too well to expect that." She teased gently.

He smiled at her, he had so often struggled to convey how he felt for her, over the years.

"We both have our faults and foibles."

“Fancy a croissant?”

"Yes please." She smiled.

He held it to her lips.

She moved slightly to take a bite.

He then took a bite himself.

"So good..!" She sighed, her mouth still full of food.

They ate their breakfast in silence.

As she finished eating Duffy snuggled back up into Charlie's lap once more.

“You okay sweetheart?” He whispered, wrapping his arms around her.

"Yeh. Just getting comfy."

“You fit there so well.” He commented.

"Meant to be I guess."

“We’re going to have to leave soon...”

"But I'm comfy..!" She pouted playfully.

“I don’t think the train understands that...” He chuckled.

"Well that's just rude..!"

“We’re all packed though, good idea of yours last night!”

"I'm full of good ideas me..!"

“Got any more?” He winked.

"We say 'sod the train' and book ourselves another night here..?"

Charlie laughed, “But we have work on Tuesday...”

"But you're the boss..." She simpered, fluttering her eyelashes.

“Argh! Don’t look at me like that...” He groaned.

"But it's true..."

Charlie rubbed his face and then his neck anxiously.

"You're tempted! I know you are!" She grinned mischievously.

“I know I am, we’ve had an incredible time but we have to go back home at some point. We’re both meant to be on shift on Tuesday.” He looked anxious.

"See? The mistress is getting her claws back into you..!" Duffy teased.

“Argh!” Charlie turned to lay face down on the bed.

"Luckily for me mine are sharper..!" She snorted, running her fingers down his back.

He turned his head, “Do you really want to stay another night?”

"It would be lovely to but I know we can't."

“I could make some calls?”

"I was only kidding, we both have responsibilities we can't just ignore."

“I would if you wanted, you know.”

"You'd do that for me?"

“Yes, of course I would.”

Duffy smiled broadly, it lit up her whole face.

“How long do we have?”

"Til we have to check out? Just under two hours."

“Hmm...”

"Are you plotting..?" She giggled.

“Just wondering if we have time...”

"Time..?"

“We could go to the champagne bar at the station? Or we could enjoy yourselves here?”

"Our train isn't til 2.30pm so we can stay here til checking out time and then hit the bar."

“Sounds good to me!” He grinned.

"You like my good ideas." She grinned.

“You have the best ideas!”

"So you going to stop moping now?"

“I’m not moping!”

"You're laid face down on the duvet pouting." She pointed out. "I've raised three boys, I know what moping looks like..!" She chuckled.

“I was thinking that I was going to have to ring Connie and it was all going to be very difficult to sort, but I wanted to, for you.”

"You'd face the wrath of the wicked witch for me?!" She giggled, pretending to swoon.

“You know I would! Doesn’t mean it’s not bloody hard work!”

"She's bloody hard work you mean?"

“Yes!”

"I've met some frustrating doctors in my time but she's the first in a very long time to talk to me like I only just got my pin!"

“I know, her bark is often worse than her bite though.”

"I've come so close to giving her a piece of my mind..!"

“It’s not worth it...”

"I know..." She harumphed.

He reached over and placed his hand on her thigh.

"Anyway... Sod Connie! We're still on holiday..!"

“We are and I intend to make our last bit of time here very memorable...” He winked.

"Is that so..?" She giggled, leaning back on her arms, the towel wrapped around her slipping slightly.

“Yes, although if you're too sore...”

"I would love a massage..." She smiled.

“I’d love to...” He smiled, removing his t shirt. She looked confused as to why he had done that.

Holding her towel she rolled onto her front.

He leaned in to whisper softly, “You might need to let your towel go...”

Duffy blushed and giggled.

She didn’t move and he started to nibble her ear and neck playfully, whilst his fingers tentatively pushed the towel lower.

Her fingers gave way as she settled into the duvet.

He didn’t move the towel much lower, instead he knelt next to her. Lifting her hand, he began massaging her palm and then moved slowly up her arm.

She tilted her head to watch him, smiling softly.

He was focused completely on what he was doing and didn’t notice her watching. Reaching her shoulder, he moved around the bed to do the same to the other hand and arm.

She watched him with increasing curiosity.

He moved down to bed, taking his time over her feet and legs.

She let out a soft moan as his fingers reached a particular part of her calf.

“Sorry,” He apologised, thinking he had hurt her.

"Got a knot. Too much walking." She chuckled softly.

“Want me to avoid it?” He asked, running his hands over her other leg.

"No, need to work it out."

He moved back to it, and tried to massage it out. It felt like she kept tensing, “I don’t like hurting you!” He whispered, her leg going red.

"Needs doing." She insisted through gritted teeth.

“Okay...” He didn’t seem convinced and noticed she was gripping the sheet in her fist.

"Don't want it getting worse on the train." She explained, grunting once more before suddenly relaxing.

“Is that better?” He asked, before laying down beside her for a moment.

"Much." She smiled.

“Good.” He bopped her on the nose, before straddling her back, so he could massage her neck and shoulders.

"Mmm..!" She wriggled playfully under him.

His fingertips worked across the top of her back, teasing out any tightness.

Her moans were much more pleasure filled this time.

“Can I take this off now?” He enquired tugging at the towel.

She lifted herself up onto her elbows allowing it to slide out from under her.

Charlie wolf whistled, taking her in before running his hand down her back.

She smiled over her shoulder at him, a soft blush colouring her cheeks.

His eyes were running over her intently. He massaged her lower back, causing her to jump, as he touched certain parts.

"I'm falling apart I swear!" She giggled, cringing.

“Maybe I should be more gentle?” He asked running his finger tips along her sides.

Her giggles became louder. "That tickles!"

He found himself focusing on the side of her breast, unable to move his fingers or his eyes away.

She wriggled under his hands, rolling onto her back.

“Oh Madame, but I haven’t finished your massage!” He joked. “Ohhh, I didn’t know that was part of the package!” He laughed, as she took one of his hands and placed it on her chest.

"I thought I was getting a full body massage..?" She purred.

“I’ll happily oblige!” He chuckled, running his fingers over her breasts, before beginning to massage the front of her shoulders.

Her eyes fluttered closed, a contented smile on her lips.

“We’ve had a lot of great sex this trip...” Charlie thought aloud, moving back to her breasts, this time massaging them with both hands.

"Its amazing what happens when we have time to oursel-mmm..!"

“Do you think the more we have, the more we want to?” He massaged the area all around her left breast.

"Oh yes..!"

“Because I’d really like to carry on...” He smirked, moving his hands to the other side. Although his aim was to massage the surrounding area, his palms kept brushing over her nipples as he did so.

"So would I..." Her eyes reopened, they were hooded and smouldering with desire.

He watched her eyes as they conveyed the depth of her want for this. Moving his hands lower, he began to massage her tummy and sides.

She arched her back slightly, wanting his hands to move lower.

Charlie worked on her hips for a while, before beginning on her thighs.

"You tease..!" She giggled.

“I thought you wanted a massage?” He pretended to be confused.

"I do want a massage..!" She smirked.

“With a happy ending!” He tittered.

"I do hope so..!"

“I’m just going to make sure the front of your legs are okay...” He was stalling and enjoying it.

She glared playfully at him.

He ignored her, and concentrated on her legs and feet.

She moaned softly as he massaged her feet.

He sat on the edge of the bed, facing away from her, so he could take each foot in his lap and massage all of her toes.

She ran her fingers up his back.

Once he had massaged her feet in turn, he kissed them lightly before placing them back on the bed.

She sighed contentedly.

Finally he started to work his way back up her legs slowly.

She parted her legs slightly attempting to encourage him.

He got very close to where she needed him, but then bypassed back to her lower tummy.

She fired off a glare knowing exactly what he was playing at!

“What?” He muttered innocently.

"You are a bad, bad man..!"

“How so?” He trailed his fingers everywhere else.

"You like to torment me..!"

“Torment? I don’t mean to...”

"You take me to the brink, dangle me and then pull back..!" She giggled.

“I like to take my time, so you can enjoy it.” His fingers were circling her breasts now.

"Mmm..!" She nudged herself against his hand.

“You’re just not very patient...” He chuckled.

"I'm plenty patient!"

He raised an eyebrow and moved his hands away from her.

She pouted at him.

“Why the sad face?” He lifted her chin.

"You're testing my patience Fairhead..!"

He leant down to kiss her, his hand moving down her body. “I’m sorry,” He murmured between kisses.

"Good boy..!" She smirked, giggling, as his fingers tiptoed across her skin.

“I want to watch you...” He sat back, moving his fingers lower down her body.

"Watch me do what..?" She quirked an eyebrow.

“Come,” He smirked. “I can help or you can go it alone?”

"You enjoy watching that don't you..?" She laced her fingers through his.

He looked directly into her eyes, and nodded, “It’s sexy!”

"What do you like watching the best..?" She asked, her body was buzzing with arousal.

“Everything! I like how you whimper softly when you touch yourself and that look in your eyes when you are close.”

"You mean like this..?" She pushed their hands lower and pressed them against her clit.

He nodded, wide eyed.

She moved her fingers along with his, circling and dipping.

“This is so hot!”

Her head fell back as her fingers moved faster, soft moans and whimpers falling from her lips, her other hand grasped for his arm, wanting to hold on to him.

Her breathing quickened, growing more ragged, a blush spreading over her chest and cheeks.

He caught her gaze as she looked over at him, her eyes wide and full of longing.

She kept her eyes locked on his.

“It’s okay,” He reassured her. “I’m right here.”

There was something in the intimacy of the act that made her feel vulnerable - he was the only one who had ever fully understood that.

He interlocked his fingers with her other hand.

Her gasps and moans grew louder still.

He watched as she grew closer and closer. Moving his fingers, she nodded repeatedly, a silent code and he inserted two of them inside her.

"Oh yes..! Charlie..!"

It didn’t take them long working together, to make her come. Her eyes locked with his the whole time.

She snuggled up to him as she regained her breath.

“I love that you will do that in front of me,” He whispered, wrapping his arms around her.

He could feel her smile against his chest.

Stroking her hair, he listened to her breathing slow down.

"You enjoy that..?" She asked.

He nodded, “You're beautiful”

She looked up and smiled at him. "Your turn now..!" She remarked mischievously.

“I don’t think it will take much...” He laughed, glancing down at the bulge in his boxers.

"You certainly were enjoying yourself weren't you?" She teased, giggling.

“If I’d have had a spare hand, I might have joined in...” He moved her hand to the bulge.

"Oh, so you want me to help you out now..? I don't get to lie back and enjoy the show..?" She grinned.

“I’m not sure the show would be as hot as yours! I helped you...”

She licked her lips whilst running her fingernail over him.

He wiggled out of his boxers.

"You're keen..!" She grinned, wiggling her eyebrows.

“That was quite a show!”

She grinned mischievously, running her eyes over him.

“You look so naughty!” He chuckled.

"And now it's your turn..." Her grin widened.

“To give you a show?”

"Yeh..!" Her eyes sparkled brightly.

He began to work his hand up and down, looking at her the whole time.

Not breaking eye contact she reached out and gently circled her fingernail around the tip of his cock.

He smiled at her, continuing his actions.

She moved her finger away briefly, placing it in her mouth and sucking on it before placing it back again.

Charlie couldn’t take his eyes off her, moving his hand faster.

She moved her hand slowly up his tummy and over his chest.

His breathing was quicker now, his eyes roaming over her body.

"Pick your spot..." She whispered, laying back on the bed.

“You’re beautiful,” He groaned, watching her lay back.

She smiled shyly, her hair fanning out around her face.

He groaned softly as his hand worked a rhythm.

Her hands ran over herself as she watched him.

“That’s so hot!” He mumbled, groaning again.

"Uh huh..." She grunted in response.

“Duffy!” He breathed her name, he was close.

"Charlie..!" She gasped.

“Fuck! Duffy!” He exclaimed, coming all over her breasts.

She let out a moan as she also reached her peak.

He passed her a tissue from the bedside table and lay down next to her.

"You not going to help me clean up?" She chuckled.

“Sorry, here...” He took the tissue from her and tried to clean her up.

"That tickles..!" She giggled. "Maybe it'd be easier if I just jumped in the shower again..?"

He nodded, “I’m not sure I’m helping here...”

"Wanna join me?" She grinned mischievously.

He smiled, getting up with her.

"Any excuse to use that shower again..!" She giggled.

“It’s my favourite bit of the room!”

"Not the bed..?" She continued to giggle.

“That’s joint first!” He winked.

"Thought as much!"

Once inside the bathroom, he turned the shower on and let her step in first.

She sighed contentedly as the water stream beat down on her skin.

He wrapped his arms around her, as the water ran over them. “Thank you for an incredible trip.”

"Its been amazing and we still have a couple of hours left yet."

“We need to check out soon though hey?”

"We do..." She pouted.

“We’ll just have to organise another trip soon.”

Her eyes lit up at the idea.

He passed her the shower gel. “Deja Vu?”

"You going to give me another wash down..?"

“If you’d like?”

"I won't say no..."

He squirted some soap on his hands and started with her shoulders.

"You really are such a messy boy..!" She chided playfully.

“Sorry...” He blushed, massaging her shoulders.

She giggled, kissing his reddened cheek.

He continued to wash her, moving the bubbles over her breasts and tummy.

"I think we should make this part of our daily routine when we get home..!" She giggled.

“What? Showering together?”

She nodded grinning.

“I’m not sure we’d ever make it to work on time...” He laughed, his hands moved over her body.

"Good point..." She mused with a chuckle.

He let the water rinse off the bubbles, before wrapping his arms around her.

She sighed contentedly, leaning into him.

“I think we might need to go soon!” He kissed her head.

Duffy turned her head up to him and pouted playfully.

“I know... I wish we could stay forever too!”

After finishing rinsing Duffy turned off the shower and reached for the rail. "We left the towels in the bedroom..!"

“Oops!” Charlie smirked, but seeing the look on her face continued, “I’ll go and get them.”

Her laughter rang out as she watched him run naked across the suite, gasping as the cold air hit him.

“Bloody hell, it’s cold!” He wrapped himself up and then came back with her towel.

"I could tell..!" She teased, giggling as she took the towel from him.

He shivered, drying himself off and reaching for some clothes from their case.

She came up behind him and rubbed her hands over his towel to warm him up.

He smiled at her kindness. Pulling on some clothes. “Can I pass you some clothes?” He asked her.

"Please." She smiled.

He handed her some underwear and clothes.

She took them, winking as she dropped her towel to the carpet.

“I could get used to this!” He winked back.

"Well if you didn't insist on not letting me put the central heating on at home..." She tilted her head, wiggling her eyebrows at him.

He laughed, packing some stuff back into the case.

After finishing dressing Duffy went to grab the last few bits from the bathroom.

Charlie had packed everything when she returned and was sitting on the bed with his jacket on.

"You sure we've got everything..?" She asked, checking the cupboards and drawers around the room.

“I think so...” He stood up to check another set of drawers.

"Looks like we have everything." Duffy declared after several minutes of checking.

“Good to go?” He smiled, reaching for her hand.

"I think so."

“We’ve had some fun in this room!” He grinned, shutting the door behind them.

"We certainly have!"

They checked out, both feeling a little sad that their trip was coming to an end, but thankful for it all the same.

Standing on the kerb they hailed a cab.

Once inside, Duffy rested her head on Charlie’s shoulder. He directed the driver to the station.

Tilting her head slightly she kissed his neck softly.

He didn’t move, just interlocked his fingers with hers and rested them on her lap.

She smiled, the sunlight glinting off their rings.

They both sat in silence for the journey, deep in thought.

All too soon the train station loomed into view.

Charlie sighed, he didn’t want it to be over. Getting out of the taxi, he grabbed their bags and paid the driver.

"Champagne bar?" Duffy asked mischievously.

“Sounds like a plan!” He grinned.

"Let's go drop off our luggage first."

“I can do that if you want to go and get a seat?” He offered.

"Now that is a very good idea!" She giggled.

He smiled, passing her his wallet, “Order something nice.”

"Oh I will!"

He left Duffy and took their luggage to the holding room, they had a couple of hours before their train.

After finding two seats at the bar Duffy ordered cocktails and some canapés.

It took Charlie a little while, and by the time he had returned, Duffy was well into her cocktail.

"I was starting to think you'd gotten lost!" She giggled.

“Are you having a lovely time?” He smiled, touching her shoulder and kissing her cheek.

"I'm having a fabulous time!" She grinned.

“Getting tipsy without me?” He smirked, taking his jacket off and sitting down next to her.

"Tipsy? Moi?!" She gasped dramatically.

He raised his eyebrows, “I think thou doth protest too much!”

"I blame you..!"

“How is this my fault!?” He retorted.

"You took too long..!" She giggled.

“Oh... Right... I even get told off when I do something nice!” He smirked.

"Yeh. That must be so frustrating for you..!" She teased.

He laughed out loud. “Is this one mine?” He asked, pulling a cocktail towards himself.

"Mmhmm."

He took a sip, “Blimey, that’s strong!” He grinned.

"Oops!" She giggled.

“Is yours the same?”

"No..." She smirked, not quite meeting his eye.

“Why does that worry me?” He laughed.

"I can hold my alcohol..!" She declared, pouting playfully before dissolving into giggles.

“Sure! I on the other hand...”

"Oh I've picked you up out of the gutter on several occasions Fairhead..!" She snorted.

“Alright, cheeky!” He teased. “I’ve held your hair back a few times too!”

"Yours was never long enough for me to do that..!" She giggled.

“Touché!” He joked.

"Those were the days..!" She chuckled. "Getting pulled over into the gutter with you, wondering if you were gunna be brave and cop a feel while we were down there..!"

“I didn’t want to you to think that I just wanted you for that...”

"I found it oddly flattering when you did have the nerve." She admitted.

“Really?” He asked. “I thought you’d just think I was trying my luck.”

"I wonder what that pair would have made of being told this is how we'd end up?"

“I’d never have believed that I would be so lucky!”

"That we'd end up an old married couple getting drunk in a French train station?!" She laughed.

“Exactly!” He laughed. “We’re not that old... Or drunk...”

"...yet..!" She shrugged mischievously.

“You have that look again... The one that makes me very worried.”

She giggled. "Did you not think I'd go through with my promise to you all those years ago..?"

“That if I were old and single you’d make me an offer I couldn’t refuse?”

"Yeh." She grinned.

“I thought you’d be happily married and not be at all interested in me!”

"Because I ran away to New Zealand?"

He nodded, taking another gulp of his drink.

"That seemed like a good idea at the time."

“I’m glad you came back.” He whispered, drinking again.

"So am I." She finished her drink and lay her head on his shoulder.

“I can’t imagine a life without you in it.” He pondered. “And for the record this has been the best mini break ever!”

"I missed you so much while I was away." She admitted. "I'm so glad you're the one I finally came here with."

“Why didn’t you come back? I mean when you first left..?”

"I couldn't bear the sound of the words 'I told you so!' ringing in my ears."

“You know I wouldn’t have said that...”

"Really?! So why were you so quick to check up on Mike?" She countered, her eyebrow raised.

“Duffy...”

"Charlie..." She echoed his tone.

“I care about you, I could have helped you.”

"I felt like I'd failed again."

“I never saw you as a failure.”

"Maybe not but that's how I saw myself."

He looked into her eyes, “Well we’re here now.”

"We are." She smiled, her eyes lighting up.

“And what’s in the past is in the past...”

"It is." She agreed.

“And we have more time ahead of us!”

"Well only an hour til our train..!" She giggled.

“You now what I mean!” He sat back in his seat, people watching and taking the station in.

She giggled, gesturing to the barman that she'd like another cocktail.

Charlie was lost in thought and looked confused when the barman brought another two drinks over.

Duffy's grin broadened as she waved Charlie's credit card, the barman nodding as he added them to the tab.

Charlie shook his head, with a broad smile. He liked to see her enjoy herself.

"Would you like some nibbles?" She asked.

He nodded, “If you’re offering.”

"I meant food you dirty boy!" She giggled.

“That wasn’t even innuendo! I’m a bit tired out if i’m honest. I meant the food.”

"Of course it wasn't..!" She teased. "We could order some sandwiches..? Something a bit more substantial than little snacks."

“Sounds good. I think I could do with one.”

She smiled and waved the barman over again.

“You spending all my money missus?” Charlie teased.

"You earn more than me..!" She shrugged impishly.

“I like to see you happy!”

"I am happy."

“I’m glad!” He smiled as the barman returned with his notepad.

Duffy indicated a couple of items on the menu that lay on the bar beside her.

As the barman left, Charlie asked her what she had gone for.

"Cheese and ham salad for you and just cheese salad for me."

He smiled, she knew him well. “Thank you.”

"They do say the way to a man's heart is through his stomach afterall."

“You know me well!” He grinned.

"I've seen how much you can eat!" She teased, giggling.

“Cheeky monkey!” He teased, his fingertips tickling her sides.

Her giggles increased in volume and pitch as she wriggled under his touch.

Everyone started looking over, so he stopped his attack.

"Oops!" Duffy remarked mischievously.

“Causing a scene!” He laughed.

"Me?!" She snorted.

“Yes!! You!! All that giggling!” He teased.

"You started it by tickling me!" She pouted playfully.

“Always my fault...” He teased.

"You've finally figured it out!" She grinned.

“It’s taken me long enough!!”

"It's not my fault you're a bit slow..!" She teased gently.

“Wow!” He feigned hurt.

"Aww, poor baby..!" She giggled, throwing her arms around him theatrically and kissing his cheek.

He laughed, “Alright, alright!”

The barman smiled politely as he interrupted them to deliver their food.

Charlie thanked him and tucked in straight away.

"What is it about boys and acting like you've never been fed?!"

“You ladies tire us out!” He mumbled in between chews.

She stuck out her tongue at him before biting into her sandwich.

Charlie finished quickly and sat back in his chair, once again watching the world go by.

"You really were hungry..!"

He nodded. “Are you not?” He noticed she hadn’t made much progress on her own sandwich.

"It's called 'eating like a lady'..!"

“Well I’m not one of them!” He chuckled.

"Really?! You're only just telling me that now?! After all the years we've known each other..!" She teased, giggling.

“Alright...” He rolled his eyes playfully.

"Well if you will state the obvious..."

He didn’t reply, looking at his watch. “Not long now.”

"Am I boring you or something..?" She asked with a grin.

“Not at all... Just don’t want to miss the train, that’s all.”

"I believe you. Thousands wouldn't..!"

“Sorry, I just hate the end of holidays, we’ve had such a good time!”

"It's the worst bit of any trip isn't it?"

He nodded, “I don’t want to go back to being 'work Charlie', I want time for us too.”

"I think we'll be OK if you both continue to put the effort in. Maybe work more shifts together? It's not like we need to have one of us at home all the time."

“Will you not get fed up of seeing me a work and home?” He raised his eyebrow.

"Nah, I've rather gotten accustomed to that ugly mug of yours..!" She chuckled.

“Good to know!” He smiled. “Although less of the ugly!”

She giggled as she kissed his pout.

He smiled, enjoying her lips on his.

"I best finish my sandwich whilst you sign off on the tab." She remarked when they eventually parted.

Charlie stood up and went over to the bar, to sign the cheque. As he did so he glanced back at Duffy, thinking once again how it would be so much easier if they had a joint account but he understood her reluctance about that. “All done!” He announced as he got back.

"Thanks." She smiled, finishing the last bite of her sandwich.

He sat down next to her, placing his hand on her knee.

"Did our bags weigh lots more compared to when we arrived?"

He smirked, “They were a bit heavier... All your shopping!”

"When in Paris..!" She shrugged mischievously.

“You deserve it lovely.”

"You spoil me..." She blushed.

“I’m allowed to aren’t I?”

"I'm still getting used to it."

“Still?”

"Seems you're not the only slow learner..."

He smiled, “Ready to go?”

"Yeh." She smiled.

They went to collect their cases and get on the train.

"You're right, they are heavier..!" She chuckled as she helped lift the cases onto the train.

“Worth every penny though!”

Duffy's grin widened in response.

They settled into their seats, both silent after their magical trip to Paris. They took one last look out of the window as they began their trip home. It really had been the trip of a lifetime.


End file.
